Life in the Drahamas
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: Drahama High School. Known the be one of the world highest elite high schools. Of course that's what the pamphlet said. Chris wrote it himself. Now if only Courtney could've figured that out before she went all the way out to New York just to go there. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life in the Drahamas**

**Chapter 1**

**Side note: I always wanted to start a total drama fanfiction. :3 Now i'm not going to include the new 14 characters from the new TD but they could make an appearance. I don't know. As for now. All stars is the last season's cast i'm using.**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently against the floor of the vehicle. My mom was a good driver when it came to following road rules and regulations but I would of preferred it if my dad drove. His speed and control is so much better than mom's. He sat in the passenger seat while my mom was behind the wheel. That left me in the backseat with my baby cousin that I was stuck baby sitting for the day. I wouldn't mind babysitting him any other day but today was not the day I needed a baby stuck at my side.

I received a callback for a very prestigious high school and today was orientation. I found it strange how it was at the beginning of August instead of at the end like normal orientations. I shrugged it off thinking that the school must like to be early with their decisions.

As my mom exited off the highway, my baby cousin ,Lucid, starting crying. I made a reminder to see if he needed to be changed when we got to the high school. I quickly put a pacifier in his mouth to calm him down. it seemed to do the trick. When we pulled up into the parking lot of the school, I didn't see that many cars in the parking lot. We were actually running late so how could everyone not be here.

I heard my parents conversing and paid no attention to them. I unbuckled Lucid, and took him out of the car with me. I held him on my waist as I looked around. Estimating, it was almost 40 cars. If I miscalculated, the least it could be was 30. That's not a lot of cars for a private school with a 500 student count. I looked at the building and turns out it was pretty huge. It didn't look a thing like it did on the pamphlet. I knew private schools were more fancy but was a school this big really necessary for only 500 kids?

I smiled thinking that it must look really nice on the inside. I brushed off my doubts, assuming that they pamper their kids. I could get used to this new town lifestyle. I heard my parents get out of the car. They were discussing the school as well but it was more focused on the environment and something else I wasn't paying attention to. Lucid giggled and pointed at the school.

"Yes Lucid. That's where your big cousin Courtney is going. Doesn't it look nice?" I said in an excited tone. He giggled and clapped his hands in response.

"Courtney. How come you don't let us hold Lucid?" My mom asked as she eyed my actions with Lucid. I gave her an apologetic look. "Mom you know how he is around people other than his parents and me. Heck I mean he doesn't even really respond to them well either. They are always calling me for help and advice." My mom put on a cute pout face before dad giggled and pinched her cheek.

Turning my attention back on Lucid, I kissed his cheek and held him close to my chest. I remembered I had to go check whether he had to be changed or not, so I told my parents to go on ahead while I go find the bathroom. The auditorium wasn't that far from the front of the school so my parents went on in while I looked around for the bathroom. I walked down the hall and saw more hallways that split into more hallways. I was utterly confused. I've never known any private school to look this complex. I mean any school could look like anything but gahlee.

I found the bathroom after about almost half an hour of looking around. I would be lying if I said I wasn't frustrated. This school looks way bigger its population count. I went into the bathroom and saw that Lucid did need to be changed but it was nothing to serious. I quickly did what I had to and washed my hands. I picked Lucid up and made my way back on over to the auditorium.

As I got closer to the room, Lucid started to whimper. "Aww what's wrong?" I said softly as I tried rock him gently against my chest. For the first time, it didn't do anything. He didn't calm down. He just started wailing from the top of his lungs. I tried to shh him but it wasn't working. "Calm down Lucid. Courtney's here. Everything is okay." I whispered to him.

As I paced around bouncing him as if I were burping him, I continued to whisper to him. Then I heard a familiar voice. One I thought I was never going to ever hear again.

"Oh this is rich! Hey guys! Courtney's gotta baby! Hahaha! You were the last person I expected to get a baby Court! Haha! What's his name? Hahahaha!" Duncan said from the auditorium doors. I couldn't even respond to his words. Lucid's crying hadn't stopped and seemed to get worse as I stopped rocking him. I stared blindly at Duncan in disbelief. For once in my life. I was speechless. But in that speechless second, came an outburst in the next.

"Duncan? What are you doing here? You know this a private school that only the best get into?"

"Oh is that what they said to get you to show up? Wow. haha. I'm surprised you believed them. What type of private school building is this? Haha! After all this time, you still know how to get a smile on my face princess. Yo Geoff! Come check this out!"

"Wassup bruh? Oh hey Courtney. Cute baby. Where's the daddy?" Geoff sounded genuine. His tone was way different from Duncan. I was still confused though.

"Wait...this isn't a private school?"

"Nope! Haha!"

"Then...what is this? Where am I?"

"It's a public school sweetheart. Ever heard of it? Scratch that. Have you ever been in one?" Duncan was amused at my confusion.

"Public...school?" I said as my eye started to twitch. Then, I lost it. "PUBLIC SCHOOL! What the hell?!" I screamed completely ignoring Lucid's cries.

"Yo Courtney! Shut the hell up! You're scaring your kid!" Duncan yelled at me.

"THIS IS NOT MY BABY! HE IS MY BABY COUSIN! AND I AM NOT SCARING HIM! HE LOVES ME!" As I said that last part, Lucid's face was an alarming red and his voice was going hoarse. I saw this and immediately calmed down. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry baby. I won't yell again. I promise. Shhhh." I said as I started to rock him up and down again.

"Some mother you'll be one day." I heard Duncan try to mumble under his breath.

"Look here Duncan. I don't even want to speak to you right now. Stop talking to me. I'm currently babysitting and you are just a big distraction. Good day to you too Geoff." I said as I walked past them. Inside the auditorium was not a group of highly educated students but 38 dumb asses, including me, Duncan, and Geoff, that participated in television's most horrible TV show. Well it wasn't horrible to viewers but to the actual cast, Total Drama was a total pain in the ass.

And then I heard the source of our frustration and pain. "Courtney. Welcome. Even though you were the last to show up. Wasn't expecting that from a C.I.T." Chris said in a humorous tone but I wasn't smiling at anything. I heard everyone talking about Lucid still thinking that he's my baby. I didn't care anymore. Lucid was a sweet baby and I wouldn't mind being his mother. His mother doesn't do a good job anyway.

I walked up on the stage where Chris was and snatched the mic from him as I held Lucid. "Hey!" He said as he tried to get the mic back from me.

I put the mic to my mouth. "You said this was a private school. Not only that, you said it was the greatest in the country. You put a list of specifics and qualifications for students. I was impressed and begged my parents to move here so I could attend this school just to find out it's a public school. Everything I was told was a lie. You have wasted my time, my parents time, and my little baby's cousin time." I looked down at Lucid to show that this was the baby cousin I was talking about. "Chris, you play too many games for me. I wanted nothing to do with you, with them" I looked to the crowd of familiar faces. "or this damn show! I am sick and tired of worrying my ass off about winning a show that doesn't even hand over the money in the last episode! You are a fraud and so is this show! The only reason I didn't sue you after last time was because I didn't want to see your face! And now I'm looking at you AGAIN! What THE FUCK do you want this time?!" I heard Lucid whimpering and threw the mic back at Chris as I held onto Lucid.

"Well Courtney. I was going to explain everything until you interrupted me. Now find a seat. We can finally start." My attitude didn't seem to affect him at all. I went to sit with my parents. They didn't question me swearing since it wasn't the first time. They know how I am when I'm upset. I don't disrespect my parents but any time I talk back, it's only because I'm right which they know.

"Okay. Since the show has recently lost ratings, I had to find a new way to get some money so I could get the show back on the air. So we bought this building for what reason? We don't know yet. But it's pretty cool eh?" He smiled and pointed to the huge auditorium. "Now yes this is a public school so there will be a bunch of other kids. Heh. Unlike you guys, they don't have experience with me so they don't know what to expect once they get here. Actually they all will be expecting what Courtney did. So we all will probably be having a bunch of Courtney's running around with the same attitude." At this line, some of the people sucked their teeth. Courtney only rolled her eyes. "And since we are kind of low budget, chef is still your lunch lady and I will be the only teacher."

"What the hell? How is that even possible?" Harold had yelled from his seat putting his common sense in.

"Oh you'll see. But anyway, no uniforms unless you guys make me mad. You will all get more info in the mail. other than that you are free to ask questions."

"I got one! You had our families relocate for this bull! What about them?" Tyler said from his seat.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, none of your parents are officially relocated. If they want, they are free to move back but as for you losers, you'll be in dorms which you have to talk about with your parents since the free ones are kind of crappy and the high quality ones are very pricey. "

"Wait you mean we actually get an option this time?" Dj said.

"Yeah. Don't push it. It will probably be the only option you'll ever get from me." Chris added. "And by the only option, I meant it. This means you have no choice but to stay here now. Lucky you guys, none of your experiences here will be televised. Now worry about the paper stuff with your parents. I have a nice hot tub waiting for me." Chris said and walked off like it was nothing.

_'I'm stuck here...with all of these lunatics...again..'_

"Courtney, are you okay?" I heard my father ask me. I shook my head no.

"Look we'll do everything we can to get you out of this. I swe-"

"Don't dad. I'll be fine. I don't want you two involved with this. You can never back out once you're in it. Just leave it to me. I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself."

"Well...if you say so. We love you." My mom joined in.

"I love you guys too. Well I'm pretty sure the last day you'll see me is before school starts so we should spend as much time as possible together before I spend the week before school studying."

"If that is what you want dear." Mom said.

"It is. Can you guys give me a minute? And can you take Lucid with you please?"

"Sure Courtney. Just let us know if there is anything else you need." My dad said taking Lucid away from me. I could hear him already beginning to cry as they walked out of the auditorium. I stood up and looked around the place as everyone was conversing with their friends and their parents. It's crazy how I never really had a true friend after the entire Total drama series ended for me like everyone else. It was still going on but I'm not going to be on it anymore obviously.

Bridgette was someone I could call friend but when I look back at it, we never were that tight. I was really close to one person that I thought I could call friend but I see her now once again kissing her boyfriend. By the way they were kissing, I could see that they were back together. I don't care for him like that anymore but what she did was low on so many levels. Geoff noticed me looking their way and went and tapped Duncan.

"Uh bruh?"

Duncan pulled away from Gwen and gave Geoff an annoyed look. Geoff pointed in my direction and Duncan saw me death glaring him and his girlfriend. He smirked and kissed Gwen on the cheek before walking over to me.

"Is there a problem princess?"

"Don't call me that. How can you even kiss like that in front of your parents. It's disgusting."

"So? Why does it bother you?"

"Because I know that your parents must be embarrassed by your behavior. I have respect for my elders. I know that they don't want to see that. Especially when it's just because instead of for a special reason."

"It has nothing to do with you though."

"Of course it doesn't. It's not even what I wanted you over here for in the first place."

"Well why did you want me here?"

"Because I was hoping we could talk about something very important but I see you're busy. So go on and talk to your girlfriend. I'm sure she missed you." I walked off away from him. By the time I got out of the auditorium, I was shocked to see he pursued me.

"What the hell are you talking about? What is so important to talk about? What is there to talk about?"

I was hesitant to say anything at all to him. "I needed reassurance. I needed proof. I need to know that you don't think about me anymore. I need to hear that you're over me! I need to! I want to move on and I feel like I have but I know deep down I haven't! And the only thing stopping me is the fact that I feel like me and you could still have something but after seeing what I did, I know you don't want me anymore. But it's not enough. Actions don't always prove something. You could do one thing and think another. That's why I need to hear you say you don't want me anymore and you never will! So say it!" I demanded to hear it from him. I needed to. I was surprised I wasn't pleading at his feet by now because that's how desperate I was. Thinking about him constantly has been tearing me to shreds since the day he left me for Gwen. I never even heard him tell me he wanted to leave me.

"Really Courtney? That's what you want to hear from me?"

"Yes...please just say it."

He looked down at me before rolling his eyes and walking away. He was about to go back into the auditorium before I stopped him with sudden tears in my eyes. "Duncan...wait. Please just..say it. Why can't you? It's how you feel right? So why can't you say it?!"

He looked back at me. "If that's what you want to hear from me Courtney, any other time I would be at your feet to do whatever you say but I refuse to do or say something that goes against how I feel. " And with that he walked back into the room and I just stared at the floor in shock.

"That goes against how he feels...so...he still wants me?" I said in disbelief.

* * *

**Yeah I need to stop starting stories that I know I'm going to take forever to update. But I would just like to say I hope you guys like it so far :) Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Life in the Drahamas**

**Chapter 2**

**Side note: I like where this fanfiction is going. Id didn't even plan on making them go to school. Originally in my head, they all were supposed to win a free cruise trip to the Bahamas and let the drama take off from there (since I took a play on the words and made it Drahamas) But I felt like not much can be done in a paradise where everyone is trying to relax. Especially if Chirs is there to make sure the exact opposite happens. So school it is since I can add in random characters any time I want :D its easier to add in students to a story as compared to random strangers you might never see again in your life. **

* * *

Well life had been good to me the entire month of August besides the trip to that devil school. I had spent more time with my parents than I had in years and having Lucid there made it all more enjoyable. New York was a beautiful place. I mean it did have some places that looked utterly trashy and disgusting but what city didn't?

I was having so much fun that I didn't realize time was just passing me by as I went to bed each night. It wasn't until the morning my parents and I had to go our separate ways that I realized how much I would miss them. All the times I had been swept away to participate in Total Drama, I didn't think of them not one bit too focused on boys, winning, and money. I felt ashamed that I had been there so much and forgot how to spend time with them. My parents weren't the youngest couple alive but they still had some youth left in them. They had more while I was away all the time but I couldn't see it then.

I cherished our summer vacation together. We took so many pictures and visited so many restaurants. I had a blast and it was so sad to see it all go too soon. For once in my life, I was not looking forward to school. There was no doubt in my mind that I would not get a real education while I was there. I mean Chris was the only teacher? That's enough said.

It was silent in our hotel room as everyone was packing their things together. While my parents were getting ready to head back over to Toronto, here I was waiting for the rest of my things to show up. I was getting Lucid's things together as well. It was the least I could do since my parents would have to tend to him before he went back to his awful parents. I felt bad for him. I wish I could've taken him with me.

"Okay is that everything Brian?"

"Yes it is Ariel." My father sounded kind of annoyed at my mother for the questions she repeatedly asked him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Did you check the check last time you checked like I asked?"

"Yes I did! Now wil you stop asking!"

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

And just like that, they were at it. I didn't pay any attention to them or the situation. I never really sought to listen in on their fights or arguments because all they ever did was have petty arguments. My parents never stayed mad at each other for long nor did ever have a point in their relationship where they were ready to break. Well as far as I know, they haven't.

As I finished packing Lucid's things, I heard the phone ring. My mother was the first to answer. She asked who it was and I had a feeling as to who was on the line. I could tell by how her face went from perky to sad.

"Okay. We'll be right down." She hung the phone up. "Well the people are here. They're waiting downstairs. They said you're things are already at your dorm Courtney and we'll drop you off on the way to the airport." We all stood there looking blind as ever. None of us really wanted to move.

"Well? What are you all doing! We don't want to keep them waiting! Let's go!" She ordered as well all picked up multiple bags and dragged them to the elevator. Once we reached the lobby, we could see a white van with a guy next to it. They could of at least sent a limo though. We put our things in and went on our way.

The ride was silent just how it was back in our room. Even Lucid was fast asleep not making a sound in my arms. As we pulled up to the school, I saw a few other unfamiliar faces getting moved in to the dorms. The dorm buildings looked very different. One was big, bright, and had a beautiful navy blue marble exterior while the other one was just a brick building not even half the size of the bigger one. I assumed the bigger one was for the ones who paid to get a good room like my parents did for me.

"Courtney?" I heard my mother address me.

"Yes?"

"The guy on the phone. He had mentioned something. He had said the modeling for some rooms won't be finished until the week after the first week of school. They said you will be placed in a temporary one."

"Temporary?"

"Yes. Here is the paper. All the rest of your stuff will be moved in once your room is finished." I took the paper from her and read it. I was placed in a room that was inside that damned brick building. It looked like most of the big building was done so why was my room the only one? It better have a hot tub in there if they're taking this long.

"Well I guess there is nothing more I can do now." I don't know what happened to the old me but it was easy to tell I was loosing my strength to fight anymore. I was tired. Drained. Exhausted.

"You'll be fine sweetheart. It's not for a very long time." My dad said as he hugged me. My mom joined in on the hug and I heard Lucid stir.

"I should go. If Lucid sees me leave, he'll want to come and you guys will never get him to stop crying once he know he can't come with me." I gently handed him over to my mother with a sad look. I didn't want to let him go. I was too attached. I named him after all. "Well this is goodbye for now. I'll see you guys later. Love you." I quickly said as I got out and fetched my things. I waved bye to the van as it pulled off leaving me and my bags on the curve.

I turned around and saw all the rich kids eying me. It was like they were judging me. I tried my best to ignore them and took my bags and took the walk of shame to that crappy building. As I walked in that direction, I heard someone with an Australian accent speak.

"Oh look mate. She's one of the total drama freaks who got placed in the crappy building." After he had said that, others joined him in a fit of laughter. The old me would of flipped them off after giving them a piece of my mind. But the me now was weak. She had no fight left in her and it showed. I only kept my head down in shame as I walked on into the smaller building. It might of been bigger than an average manor but compared to that other building, this building was nothing.

My room number was 18. I wonder who I would be sharing a room with assuming I was sharing at all. I was hoping I wouldn't. I don't want anyone to see me like this. This isn't the strong Courtney everyone's knows. I reached the top of the stairs with my extremely heavy bags, someone was in the hall leaning against one of the doors. It was Duncan.

This wasn't the jokester Duncan I knew though. This was serious Duncan. It was early in the morning. What could have gotten him to pissed already? His icy blue eyes bore holes at mine. I had no words so I just said to him "Hi."

"What's up with you Courtney?"

"What do you mean?" I asked tiredly.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I just saw what happened outside. That wasn't the Courtney I knew out there. You weren't the Courtney I knew a few weeks ago either. My princess never begged for her orders to be taken."

At that moment, I flared up. Him calling me princess was starting to bug me. I don't know why it got to me so much but it did. "Look. Stop calling me your damn princess. Gwen is your princess now. You wanted her, and now you have her. So stop using that nickname. My name is Courtney and that's how you'll address me!"

He looked at me in confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Those guys out there just called you a freak and you didn't say a word but the minute I call you princess, you flip out! Right now, this is the Courtney I know! So why can't you be like that around other people?"

"Because I don't care for that anymore Duncan! I don't care what people think of me! But it does matter what you think because when you call me that, it's like you still have feelings for me when you know damn well you don't! I don't like false hope!"

"So...does this mean if I called you a freak, you would break me in two?"

"No. No I wouldn't. I would more than glad if you called me that. That way things can go back to the way they were when those boats first docked. It would be as if nothing happened between us."

"Why do you want to forget it so bad? So what if we had something going on. Why act so ashamed of it?"

I dropped my bags to the ground and walk towards him. "Why? Because you and that stupid little gothic bitch played me for a fool! I'm supposed to be so smart and intelligent yet I couldn't even see what was going on right in front of me! And between my boyfriend and my bestfriend! You I can expect but her! Bestfriends don't do that! It's BFF code! And just downright wrong!"

"You act as if you didn't do anything! You flirted with that guy Alejandro constantly! Like I wasn't even there!"

"Well what should that tell you dumb ass? Have you ever heard that someone will go out and get what they're not getting at home from their significant other?"

"So you went out and flirted with a guy because I wasn't flirting with you?!"

"That's not even it! Even if Alejandro's intentions were wrong, he showered me with attention! I went looking for attention and you went looking for kisses and a different experience! You didn't even really know her nor did you pay attention to her! Well guess what? You got her. I don't even have Alejandro in my life anymore but you have Gwen so be happy with that. " I went back and grabbed my bags and stormed past him and into my room without another word. Being around him was frustrating and now it was going to be this way for another week. Yeah my life sucked right about now.

As I looked around the room, It was pretty spacious. I was surprised at how big it was. Sure it didn't look the greatest but for a two bedroom type of place, it looked okay. As I looked around, I saw the other person was already moved in. The beds were on opposite sides of the room and one of the beds away from the side with the door was occupied.

By the looks of the stuff, I automatically knew who it was. Heather. Great. Just Great. First Duncan and now I'm stuck with the posh princess too? Life just didn't like me this year obviously. I walked over to the other bed and settled in. I was done within the hour and when I was done, I stopped and looked over my neat handy work. It was no point in putting my stuff away in this place since I would be out within a week but I still wanted to feel at home as possible.

As I laid down to get some studying done, I heard the door open.

"Oh it's you. You're fine just as long as you don't touch my things...or my man." She said with a hiss in her voice before shutting the door. I started counting down the seconds until I would be out of here in the back of my head.

"Look, I won't go after no one whose taken. It's Gwen you're gonna have to keep an eye on. I'm pretty sure Alejandro is roomed with Duncan and if Duncan has Gwen over, you know what that could lead to." I smiled as she gasped.

"You're right! Oh that man stealing bitch! I mean, I know I was bad but everyone I ever kissed wasn't taken at the time. Everyone just had a crush on everyone at the time. " Heather had a point actually. It was in her character. You expected stuff like that from her. Plus she was in it to win it. That's how she got so far. She was never worried about any boys.

"You have a point."

"I do? What's with you? You never agree with anybody." Was I really that snobby? Everyone was bringing it up a lot.

"Nothing. I just wanted to acknowledge that you have a point. I mean besides me, you were one of the smartest contestants. I commend you for it. You had your head in the game while I was too worried about some kid that escaped from Juvie." I would never admit it but Heather could even be smarter than I. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. And there's me. Too busy mixing business with pleasure.

"Well uh...thanks." I could tell Heather was uncomfortable too. No one has ever really complimented her before so it must of been a shock to hear one all of a sudden.

"No problem. And if you want to know, you weren't as bad as everyone said you were. You just didn't mind getting your hands dirty. I was too pristine which is why I lost every time." Here I go again putting myself down. It's like whenever Duncan wasn't around, I became the most insecure person alive. Was is because I thought he was the only person worse than me, so being around him made me feel better about myself? I don't know. It makes my head hurt to even think about it.

"Finally someone who sees it my way. You know we wouldn't of made such a bad team if we didn't always fight for leadership. I mean you were a worthy component. You were one of the least idiotic people there." Coming from Heather, that was the closest anyone could ever get to a compliment from her.

"Thanks. Although looking back I think I would say I was the most idiotic person there."

"Besides Gwen." Me and her shared a good laugh together for the first time ever.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she picked the wrong girls to mess with. Me and you. We're like a power team when it comes to competing. We just need to work on cooperation a little more but we could make something work."

"You actually cooperating with someone and not using them?"

"Yeah it's new for me too. But you could be very useful to me and as I to you. Plus we're both going to be moved to the big building within the week. I assumed that much. You seem like you you don't wanna be here."

So it seems me and Heather did have much in common. "Yeah. I don't want to. And how could I be useful to you and vice versa?"

"Well think about it, with my schemes and your smarts, we'll actually be unstoppable. Too many people have underestimated us because of our one track minds but not anymore. With the same goals two plotting instead of one, we'll be twice as strong."

"And this could be used for?"

"To get back at all those other assholes in this damn show! I'm sick of them. Well most of them. I don't really bear a grudge to some of them but others need to pay for the things they have said and done! Help me get back at my enemies and I'll help you get back at yours. Deal?" She came towards me and extended her hand. I was hesitant for a while and the ultimately decided not to. I might not have been me lately but this was wrong and I knew it. I was about to say no until I heard Duncan and Gwen in the hall.

"Heehee! Duncan stop!" Gwen said playfully.

Heather smirked down at me and I shook her hand. "Deal."

* * *

**yeah! Second chapter done! ^_^ first and second chapter posted in the same day O.O thats a first for me XD but let me know what you think. Please leave a review. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life in the Drahamas**

**Chapter 3**

**Side note: Glad to see this story is getting some type of recognition ^_^ I can't wait for the new season of the Total Drama Series so people can come back to the fanfiction about it and get this category filled up XD But yesh, here is a le recap so far. I will give re-caps if I ever take more than a week to update the story. :3**

**RECAP: Not much has happened so far. Courtney and her family were well on their way to New york to go to the orientation of Courtney's new high school which was known to be a very prestigious high school. Upon arriving, Courtney immediately notices that the school doesn't look like a private school and there was hardly anyone there. Once inside, she is greeted with none other than Duncan teasing her about her baby cousin who was assumed to be her actual baby. She then finds out that the high school isn't private and she will be spending her entire next school year with the entire TD cast from all seasons (except the new one coming up). Her parents and baby cousin go wait for her in the car while she talks to Duncan.**

**Another twist, it's a boarding school (to make it seem like it was a private school to those who enrolled) but only those of the TD cast are the only ones who are forced to stay on campus. Others don't have to but under the impression of going to a private school, they paid for a good room anyway. Courtney spends time with her family before leaving. Once she arrives back at the school with some of her things, she isn't greeted very nicely by the other kids who don't know that they are in a public school. Afterwards, she is approached by Duncan again, they get into an argument right before she finds out her roommate is Heather. Her and Heather then establish a deal to help eachother eliminate (or get revenge on) their enemies.**

**Okay since the first two chapters are now have a recap, I will not recap them anymore! lol I will only be racapping chapter by chapter if I don't update in like a week or so.**

* * *

To be honest, I actually enjoyed my time with Heather. I never thought that would ever happened. She is more interesting than a lot of people give her credit for. Yeah she may be stuck up but after everything I heard, she has every reason to be. She admitted to not really doing any of her work in her old high school because she always got some nerd to do it. She knew how to do the work, she was just merely being lazy.

I expected that part. What I wasn't expecting to here was that she was offered full four year scholarships from major colleges that don't even do full rides all because of an entry she made for her psychology class. One that she actually wrote herself. I was shocked to say the least. I've been offered multiple scholarships as well but only for my grades and extra curricular activities. She hardly lifted her finger even once to do something and when she did, something great happened.

She also was head girl scout as a young girl. She explained how her cooperations skills were never bad but people always did dumb things that made her had to step up and be a leader. She was so used to it that it started to become dictating more than leading. She realized that after being on the show. After seeing all the idiots and morons that came on the show, no wonder she acted like she did as a child around a group of people.

Aside from smarts, she wasn't as cold hearted as I thought her to be either. She ran inside a burning building just to rescue a baby girl that was trapped inside. And this was done, two weeks prior to her coming to this school. The baby she mentioned was around the same age as Lucid. I made a mental note to bring up a play date. Lucid would love that.

We had talked on and on for what seemed like forever. I learned so much about Heather. I even began to understand her. If I wasn't so interested in what she was saying, I would say she talked to much but she wasn't bragging this time. She was talking like she hadn't talked to someone in years. But it was more than that. It was like she never had a bestfriend to talk to in years.

I felt for her. She obviously was lonely and developed awkward social habits growing up. I started to wonder if it had something to do with her parents since she never brought them up. I listened to her talk all the way up until it was way past bedtime. We bid each other good night and went to sleep wondering what the first day of school would bring us.

* * *

Heather took forever in the one bathroom we had to share. It was a decent sized bathroom but Heather's things were everywhere and she was constantly out and about the entire room. I put my thoughts on the bathroom on hold and decided to just get dressed first. I decided on some black flats, a black mini skirt, a white button up shirt that came to my elbows, and my black blazer. As I finished getting dressed, Heather came out of the bathroom looking like a bag of money. This chick had on Black Louis Vuitton pumps, Baby Phat skinny jeans, a sleevless pink crop top, pearl earrings, and gold bangles all on her arms as she held a large Gucci purse.

"Sorry I took so long. It takes time to look this good. "

I nodded my head slowly as I went into the bathroom to finish my routine. I brushed my teeth and washed sleep residue from my face. My hair was all over the place so I just decided to sweep a piece to the side of my face and put the rest up into a bun. As I walked out of the bathroom, I did a little twirl and smiled brightly at Heather who was sitting on her bed filing away at her nails.

"So. How do I look?" I looked at her for approval to only receive none. She looked disgusted.

"You really want my honest opinion?"

"Um yeah?"

"You look like flight attendant. The one that never gets called on because they chose a hotter one to serve right beside you." Ouch that hurt.

"Well, I would like to let you know that this attire is always worn by business professionals." I said trying to defend my style.

"Exactly. Girl we are in High School. Not law school. Look we have plenty of time. Like seriously, I made a mistake and set the alarm clock for like an hour early so we did get up ahead of schedule. So please just let me dress you up? I promise to go to whatever business college with you and let you dress me up, but please just let me have a go at your clothes?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Plus no friend of mine is going to walk around making me look good. I do that enough already."

"But shouldn't you think the opposite? Like find uglier people to make yourself look more attractive?"

"Yeah true but like I said. No friend of mine is going to walk around making me look better. All I ever had all my life were groupies. Never friends." I smiled seeing how Heather considered me a friend.

"Well Heather, do what you can." I held my hands up in surrender mode.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be sweet."

* * *

Walking in heels was never hard. I just never walked heels this high nor did I ever get attention like this when I wore them. As me and Heather walked about the school of children in uniforms, we noticed we were getting all kinds of looks. A lot of the boys looked in lust and a lot of the girls looked in jealousy. But for the most part, quite a few people were confused as to why we weren't in uniform. They must not know we are Chris's "favorites" yet.

Nothing I had on was apart of my wardrobe at all. The black Versace studded suede and mesh wedges weren't mine. The skinny jeans with diamond designs at the ankles weren't mine. The white off the shoulder sweater top wasn't mine. The pure silver hoops weren't mine. The hair was mine but the romance curl look on them certainly wasn't done by me. Heather certainly did a number on me. She even did my eyeliner, foundation, concealer, lipgloss, ect. She was a genius when it came to fashion. Plus she had like almost every type of fashion designer in her closet.

Sure Heather looked like a bag of money but together, we looked like we cost millions. Plus me and heather were two different body types. We would've been the same size almost but she was a little taller than I was and a bit more slender. We both had curves, but my bust and bottom were a little bigger than hers. I filled her clothes in a little more than she did which made them look a little tight of me. Well they didn't look it but they felt like it.

Me and Heather were in the same homeroom. We assumed that all of the people in total drama would be to. As we got to our homeroom, we saw it was about half of the cast in there meaning the other half must of been another homeroom. There was 19 people in here including me and Heather. So that would be me, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Geoff, Tyler, Cody, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Noah, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Justin, Eva, Dj, Harold, and Beth. Basically all the originals with the exception of Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie.

As we walked in, immediately all eyes were on us. Surprisingly, there were more on me than Heather but I paid it no mind. We walked on over to two empty desks near the windows and claimed them as our seats by sitting on top of the desks as opposed to the actual chairs under them.

"Oooh Courtney got a make over y'all!"

"Oh so I guess the two bitches are bestfriends now."

"They look like total sluts."

"Nice ass Courtney! *Whistles* "

"That stuff sure does look expensive."

"They look so cute!"

All the chatter in the room soon became centered around us. It's like they thought we couldn't even hear them. Now that I was with Heather, I could finally see what she was talking about. Everyone just went from people you could see yourself being friends with to just complete idiotic morons with no value what so ever.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone like Heather taught me to. She says that it gets on your enemies nerves when what they say has no effect on you and there is no better way than not responding and just pulling out your cellphone.

"So what do have for first period Heather?"

"English III. I would so rather not go but I'll wait till tomorrow to start skipping."

"You're skipping class on the first week?"

"Duh."

"Why are you even skipping at all."

"Because I want to. No one is going to stop me."

She had a point. There was now way I could talk her out of it obviously. If she was anything like me, I knew that once her mind was made up, there was very few things that could be done to change it. I looked up from my phone to look around the room and I caught a pair of icy blue eyes just eying me down like a hawk. As soon as I caught his stare, he looked back to Gwen and continued their conversation.

_'Pig.'_ How dare he even look at me that way. I don't belong to him. I'm not his. He doesn't want me. I don't want him. It's just as simple as that.

"I wish Alejandro was in here. This sucks."

"At least you have a boyfriend. Besides, be glad he isn't in here with the boyfriend kisser."

At that moment again, me and Heather shared another warm hearted laugh. Everyone noticed. They were all shocked that Heather was laughing. They were even more shocked me and her were laughing together. Most of them just shrugged it off and turned back to their conversations but as I calmed down from ym fit of laughter, I turned and saw Duncan staring me down again. This time, he didn't look away when I caught him.

Gwen was too busy rambling on to Leshawna about something I didn't care about to notice her boyfriend eying me down _again._ It was pretty stupid that she was oblivious to something that was happening physically right in front of her. If Duncan still belonged to me, I would have put him into check real quick.

As that thought came to mind, I mentally slapped myself.

'No. Bad Courtney. There are no ifs. Leave him out of your mind!'

As he continued to eye me down, I stared back. He was looking at me as if he was trying to get inside my head. I looked at him as a warning to stop trying to get into my head. After a while, he just smirked at me and turned back to Gwen and Leshawna's conversation. I took a notice that Leshawna had saw Duncan while Gwen was talking. She saw him eying me down.

"Leshawna saw him you know." I heard Heather whisper.

I smiled evilly. "Yeah I know."

"You know she's going to tell Gwen right?"

"Yup."

"So when are we going to kick our plan into action?"

"As soon as she approaches me. Most likely Leshawna will be with her. She doesn't like to travel alone."

"Oh this is too good."

"No. This is too perfect." I turned back around away from the crowd and faced Heather. We shared another evil smile together.

_'It's strange how I thought I always needed Duncan to make me feel this bad. But now, this is all me.'_

* * *

Me and Heather departed after homeroom. Our schedules were very different and all we had together were homeroom, lunch, and eighth period which she probably wouldn't even go to half of the time. Heather hates gym even though she is very fit. I most likely wouldn't see her that much during lunch either since according to her Alejandro has lunch that period too. But I had homeroom with her and we shared a room for the time being so I guess that was as good as it was going to get.

My schedule went a little something like this.

_HR: T1_

_1st : Physics_

_2nd: World History_

_3rd: Pre-Calculus _

_4th: lunch_

_5th: English_

_6th: Drama_

_7th: Art_

_8th: Gym_

I was on my way to Physics and got lost again. Leave it up to Chris to incorrectly number classrooms and use random letters instead of numbers. How in the hell was I supposed to find classroom under the letters BP? As I kept looking around, click clacking my heels, I began to become frustrated once again. I never like public school for this very reason. I was so tempted to skip and spend my time looking for my second period class before I end up skipping it as well.

"Hahah. New look, new you Courtney? I see you're already skipping. But I would advise you put those heels of yours on mute." There he was again. How did he always manage to find me?

"For your information. I am NOT skipping. I am simply looking for my classroom. I believe it is you who is skipping."

"You damn right. This school is stupid."

"Finally something I can actually agree on."

"So what's up? I've never seen you in this outfit before."

"None of your business. Why are you worried anyway."

"Because you're turning into a Heather groupie already."

"FYI I am her friend, not her groupie!"

"I'm sure she has told all her other groupies the same thing."

"She doesn't let her groupies hold her clothes you asshole."

"How would you know?"

"We talked for a very long time yesterday. I learned quite a few things about her. It was in a list of things she doesn't do which is let groupies hold her clothes. She intentionally lets them look ugly to make herself look more appealing."

"And your friends with somebody like that?"

"She is more on my level than the rest of you."

"Just great. Now you're starting to sound just like her."

"You know what Duncan? I'm tired of you thinking you know me. If you knew me well enough like you thought you did, you would know that me and Heather and alike in more ways than one. I just never really used people to my advantage like I should of in the beginning. Maybe, I could of avoided you and that son of a bitch Gwen." I tried to stomp away, but failed as he pulled me back against the wall in the secluded hallway.

"Look." He looked me in the eye, the heels had put me up to his height but still a few centimeters short. "I am sorry for what I did okay. I know I hurt you...I just want to make things right. So please...just tell me what can I do?"

"Hmmm how about this. Fuck off!" I tried to push him off of me but he was too strong and he wouldn't stop looking at me. That's when I felt his had tough my face. He then pulled my chin up and pressed his lips down on mine. At first I tried to fight it. But the he mumbled. "You're so hot when you're mad." Against my lips. And I couldn't help but melt into his kiss. I brought my arms up and put them around his neck and pulled him closer to me. After about two more minutes of non stop kissing, we broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Now this is my Princess." He nuzzled my neck. "You only let me see these eyes okay?" I nodded out of habit. I was still kind of in a daze from the kiss. It still felt amazing as If I had just kissed him yesterday. I smiled remembering our memories. I smirked when I thought about how Gwen is going to love hearing this later.

* * *

**Yesh, short chapter it seems like. I'm sowwy. I'll try to make the next one longer. So is Heather tricking Courtney or is she for real? And is courtney using Duncan? Or is she for real? Find out soon on Life. In. The._ DRAHAMAS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life in the Drahamas **

**Chapter 4**

**Side note: Yay! I got some reviews :3 I don't know why but writing for this story is interesting. And I find it strange how all my chapters are all 3,000 words or a little bit more. Its crazy how the flow for these chapters are constant. Thats never happened before when I write stories so I'll just take this as a sign to get this story on the road.**

* * *

Unlike Heather, Duncan had almost the exact same class schedule as me with the exception of three class periods. All the classes he didn't have with me, he had with Gwen. This was just too perfect. All this time I had to spend unsure of what Duncan and Gwen were doing, it was time for Gwen to feel my pain when she finds out she can't trust her own boyfriend alone with me. I didn't even need Heather to lead me into this.

I always had a one track mind but now it was time to go in multiple directions. I refuse to be the only one affected by my bipolar emotions. The cause of them were going to pay too. Revenge isn't good but I needed a mind release and this was the way that gave me pleasure to mind. It felt good to know that someone can understand how I felt and it was even better to know they felt it physically as possible.

I believe that once people can understand what other's feel, they won't be so judgmental. It follows the saying that you have to walk around in someone's shoes to to understand them. Once Gwen feels what I felt, maybe she'll be like me one day and actually get somewhere in life. Duncan is using her and she can't even see that. Duncan doesn't even want her and she can't see that. But I can't say I was any better because he did the same to me.

Duncan walked me to my Physics class. Well our physics class. Surprisingly he knew his way very well around the school and we had made it to the classroom in under two minutes. I thought we were going to get in trouble since we were late but no one was in there except a bunch of know it alls. In other words, it was the kids in uniform. First day here and the school was practically separated.

I might not have liked people from Total Drama but I would prefer to say we were the better group I mean just look at all those challenges. None of these fools would ever last a day in the presence of Chris. Speaking of, the monitor screen in the front of the classroom started to blink on and off before Chris's face popped up.

"Goodmorning. I hope you all had a good sleep because you're like gonna need it. Heheh. Today's challen- I mean lesson is starting a project that you have to present at the end of the year. The project cannot be anything less than cool. That's mandatory. I don't want no sheet of paper with a report on Newton's laws of physics. I want to see flying monkeys! Or something like that. Heheh. You have all year so make it extravagant!" And just like that, his face disappeared off of the monitor.

"So this is what he meant by he is going to be the only teacher in this school. Tsk I bet the others didn't even hear how he almost said challenge." As Duncan spoke, I looked around at everyone getting out supplies and getting to work. No one knew Chris like me and Duncan did so we looked like oddballs still standing at the front of the classroom. Just like we suspected to ourselves, Chris's face popped back up most likely ready to add in a twist. Chris loved twists.

"One more thing. This needs to be done with a partner or a group. I am not going to sit and watch everyone's projects for a week. To make it faster, we need less projects. Less individual people, less projects. Heheh have fun."

"I knew it. What a smartass." Duncan mumbled under his breath. I paid him no mind. I looked around and saw there was two empty seats at the back near the window. The desk were formed into one with bar stools under them. When I sat down, I saw all kinds of equipment on the tables. I was amazed Chris would provide this much. He had to be going soft on us.

"So we working together or what?" Duncan said pulling out his stool and sitting beside me.

"I don't know. You tell me." Just because we kissed doesn't mean I still want his sorry ass.

"Well I want to so I guess we're going to. Now I don't know about you, but I'm not really educated in all this high tech bull crap. I only like the physical stuff that I can actually pick up and throw." I rolled my eyes at his macho attitude.

"Like you're that strong."

"I took you on in that wresting match didn't I?"

"Yeah and lost." I shot back. Score 1 for Courtney.

"But I had the strength to get in that ring while knowing that I was going up against a tiger. That's strength enough to me. Haha!" I still rolled my eyes and smiled a little bit. I felt so comfortable around him even though I didn't like him.

"That wasn't strength, that was pure idiocy." How could he be so playful even though I was giving him the cold shoulder now.

"Of course it would be to you. Can I ask you something?"

"No. But I feel like you're going to ask anyway."

"Duh. You know me so well."

"Wish I could say the same." He shot a glare my way and i could only smile sweetly at him.

"Well I just wanted to know what's up? Like why are you always so comfortable and yourself around me and no one else? No one knows the true beautiful person you are and I wish they did. Do you know how hard I have to grind my teeth to avoid saying something ignorant when they talk about you? Do you know how hard it is to not want to punch Gwen across highway when she talks mean things about you?"

"Actually I don't know how hard it is for you. You never showed any type of possessiveness for me before so why now? When you have a girlfriend that isn't me?" I stared him in the eye. I wanted to know this answer."

"Because sadly...It took for another girl to come in and try to replace you for me to realize it's always been you."

"What?" I wasn't expecting something so sweet from Duncan of all people. But of course they were just words. Just because he said them doesn't mean anything. He could be lying for all I know.

"Never mind. I'll tell you about it later."

"Uh okay." I was speechless. Duncan was never really the affectionate type. So why now? Ugh! He is confusing me again!

We stopped talking after that and sat in silence for the remainder of the class period. When the bell rang, everyone packed their things up and left out. Me and Duncan were the last ones behind everyone, right before I walked out, I was yanked back into the classroom and I heard the door shut and lock. I turned and saw Duncan again.

"What are you doing!? I need to get to class and so do you! We have separate classes and you'll be fine but I have to go on a voyage to find my classes!"

He looked at me and stepped towards me. He snatched my bag from my hand and sat it on some table. He then looked back down at me. "Duncan what-ooh!" Unexpectedly he grabbed me and sat me on one of the tables. He the grabbed on my hips and brought me slowly towards him. He buried his face in my neck and started to kiss on it.

"Duncan...stop." I partially moaned. He didn't stop. He just kissed on up until he came to my lips and like a fool, I kissed back. What can I say? I was a sucker for love. Well more like a sucker for Duncan at least. Our kisses didn't exceed what they were in the beginning so no heavy make out session happened but the small kisses were enough to leave us both is a hazy happy mood.

We looked into each others eyes and for only a second, I tried to look away but he pulled my face to look back at him again. "You may not want me Courtney and that's fine but understand that you belong to me. You're mine and no one else's. I'll get rid of Gwen once I get her to confess she was sneaking around with Trent. That way I can at least not look like that much of a asshole once I dump her ass and come back to you." He kissed my lips again and I giggled like a giddy school girl. Poor Duncan had no idea of what me and Heather had planned that evening.

"Wait, she's been sneaking around with Trent?" Now I was shocked. How fucking dare she take my man and then cheat on him. What was the point of taking him then?! Oh she was going to get a slap off the wrist but the now the bitch was in for a hurting when I saw her. There was going to be a total drama throw down in the total drama dorms tonight andI would be the one to make sure of it.

"Yeah I caught he a couple of times without her knowing it. I know what sneaking around looks like. I did it first. What makes her think that I don't know? Well I don't know what's going on in her head but obviously it ain't smart."

I pecked him on the nose. "Babe do you want me to handle her?" And by me, I meant me and Heather.

"No. Don't do that. Gwen has a natural habit for making herself look like the victim and no one really has any personal problems against her like you do so it would make you seem like a total bitch and the minute someone touches you, I'm stepping in and then there goes another big wave of drama."

"I'll be fine. But if you don't want me to, then I won't." Well he never said nothing about Heather and Me together. he didn't say I couldn't talk to her either. He just basically said don't thrash her head in which I won't...if she doesn't hit me first. If that's the case though where she does hit me first, oh it's on.

"That's my princess." He kissed me one last time before handing my bag to me. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

"What about Gwen?"

"What about her? She can wait. You're my number one priority."

I smiled as he held my hand through the hallway and led me to class. Truth be told, I forgave Duncan a long time ago. I just never wanted to. I could never stay away from Duncan that long. He was the light of my life. I felt so alive around him. I felt so like _me_. It was a good feeling. I knew this was a feeling that I would never have with someone else. The attraction between us was too strong. Gwen didn't understand that. But she'll learn pretty soon.

* * *

Duncan walked me to World History and kissed me on the cheek before getting along to class like I made him do. It was hilarious that only I could make Duncan go to class. I was the princess and he was my loyal jester. He looked so sad to let go of my hand. It was as if he let go, he would never get to hold them again. I think our time apart had a huge affect on him too. I kissed his cheek and made him scurry off. I told him to meet me outside the cafeteria for lunch and I would give him a special treat.

My world history class was boring. Nothing happened. Chris's face had popped up and all he told us to do was read a book. I didn't feel like I was getting any smarter. If felt like I was losing brain cells every second I was in this dumb school. Who let Chris even run a school? No one. Duh. I forgot he had brought this building. He most likely never even registered it as a real school. So he was getting illegal money most likely that he would take back to Canada before he was arrested.

Chris seemed to be a good con artist.

In my world history class, there was once again a bunch of kids in uniform that stared my regular clothes down. These students were a nuisance to my existence. As I pulled out my phone, I heard gasps all around me.

"What are you doing? You can't have a phone out in school!"

"Wow! That girl is so badass!"

"She is going to get in trouble!"

"Wait till the principal finds out!"

"I'm telling!"

And I saw someone run out of the classroom. What the hell was wrong with these kids? Did they really think I gave a fuck about the "rules" or their beloved "principal" because I didn't. And normal schools usually take your phone. This school was far from normal but they weren't smart enough to figure that out.

"Would you all fuck off!" I noticed that the more and more I was away from home, my language had become more vulgar than usual. I should get it checked out before I become a professional sailor.

Right after I got back to checking my social media, I heard the intercom. "Courtney Alverez. To Chris's office NOW!" I heard Chef's gruff voice over the intercom. Everyone looked around in horror and some looked at me with sympathy but I didn't care. I wasn't even intimidated by Chef anymore nor was Chris any much of a threat to me. What could he do? Kick me out? I'd be glad to leave.

I gathered my things and strutted out of the classroom. I found my way to the principal's office pretty quickly. It wasn't hard since it was the only room around the place that actually had a number above it. Chris really should take some lessons on organization because he was lacking a bunch of it.

I didn't even knock. I just walked on it past Chef and into Chris's office. I sat down in the chair in front of the desk and pulled my phone out and was looking through my stuff. I looked up and saw Chris's confusion.

"Why are you in here?" He asked.

"Because some girl said I had my phone out in class and told on me." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well you can go now. I don't care." Of course he would say that. Chris doesn't know how to run a school nor does he know the proper rules of one either.

"Whatever." I stood up to leave but he stopped me.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I see you're already annoyed and I see the new students haven't been broken in yet. So here." He handed me a silky sash, a wristband, a walkie talkie, a notepad, and a pen.

"What's all this stuff for?"

"I need some kind of drama- I mean discipline going on around here. I don't like people in here for stupid stuff so you handle the stupid stuff."

"You really want me to do this?"

"Yup." Well I guess that was it then. I guess having some authority around here would be good. I turned to leave before he stopped me again.

"And by the way, Chef wants to meet a lot of the kids. He loves the company after school so give as much detentions as you want to."

I smirked. "Awesome."

I started my shift off by giving that girl that told on me detention. I fact, I gave that entire class detention just for staring at my sash. I was having so much fun with these kids. I heard private school kids could be major bitches. Well I guess they haven't met me yet. Well I did go to private schools all my life. But still, it was a shame how all of them thought they were just going to walk all over me. So sad that they didn't even know the half of it because the real Courtney was back

* * *

**Am I the only one who is totally LOVING Courtney's character!? XD I'm impressed with myself on this one. I wanted Duncan and Courtney to have a chapter to themselves. I hope things don't seem too fast because they won't be. These two won't be at this spot for long. You guys know how emotions work ;) they are always changing XD but yeah. Please do review :3 and favorite and follow ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life in the Drahamas**

**Chapter 5**

**Side note: I'm surprised I'm updating this story so regular. It's weird for me because it's a first that I ever updated for like two days straight :3 And thanks for the reviews. It's means a lot to me ^_^**

** _TiggyStretch_ I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing this :D I mean like seriously. I'm up 4:00 in the morning just writing for this story XD**

** _SkorpionQueen012_ Because he is waiting for the right time. Haha. He's seen Heather and Courtney's plans backfire a lot so he wants to be careful. Being the center of the hate in the total drama house can lead to some problems. Plus Gwen never owns up to anything she does. It's always someone else's fault with her . But her and Trent looked so cute together. I was rooting for their couple! I actually support all of the original TDI couples plus Heather and Alejandro. And I'm glad you liked the chapter because more are on the way :D**

* * *

Chris had to be the worst teacher ever in history. We get no lessons so therefore we learn nothing! Any regular student would be happy but I wasn't any regular student. I worked hard for my grades. Nothing in life should never be handed to you unless you worked for it. Obviously the kids at this school didn't understand that if they really thought that all we do is sit and have a discussion about variables in Pre-Calculus.

These American private school kids were nothing like the ones in Canada. Well the ones in Canada have more sense than this at least. How can even sit here and think Chris's lessons are going to get them somewhere because they weren't. Chris just prerecords a dumb video and plays it at the beginning of class and out comes the dumbest instructions I ever received.

Everyone annoyed me in pre-calculus so I gave a majority of them detention for interruption of my inner thoughts. These kids thought they were going to walk all over me because I let that comment slide when I first came here. Well I was full of energy now. So who still wants to call me a freak.

Finding the cafeteria wasn't so hard actually. The scent of food was all in and out through the hallways. So basically just follow the scent. Plus there were groups of people going in the same direction so I assumed they knew where the cafeteria was. When I got the cafeteria room, I was surprised at how big it was.

There were already a bunch of people in the Cafeteria and more were still piling in. I saw Heather waving to me to come sit with her and Alejandro. Surprisingly Duncan was sitting with them. I could've sworn I told him to wait outside for me. I just shrugged it off and strutted on over to the table.

"Hey Court, can you explain why lover boy over here wants to sit with you? Please tell me you invited him."

"Yeah I kinda did. Is it okay?"

Heather glared at Duncan for a bit before relaxing. "Yeah It's fine. I mean sit with who you want. Just don't expect to talk to him. But I do want to know something. Why is he back all on you? Isn't he still with Gwen?"

"Yeah he is. But he still wants me apparently. Alejandro and Ducan, why don't you two make yourself useful and go get our lunches."

Duncan tried to refuse. "What? No way. Get it you-"

But Alejandro was quick to cut him off. "Anything for my Heather. Like the best boyfriend in the world I am, I will go get your lunch." He kissed the back of her hand and walked off. A grumbling jealous Duncan quickly walked behind him obviously trying to follow suit.

Heather looked at me suspiciously. "Okay what's up." Duncan still has feelings for me. We made out a couple times today. And Gwen is cheating on him with Trent and she doesn't know he knows. " Heather's mouth dropped before she laughed a little. "Wow. It's only 4th period and you have so much going on in the little head of yours. I'm so proud. So what's the plan now?"

"Well Duncan basically has the same class schedule as me but he doesn't have three classes with me and those are the ones he has with Gwen."

"I think Chris did this stuff on purpose."

"Yeah me too. He loves drama so I think he is just trying to stir the pot a little. So I know for a fact that Gwen and Leshawna will be together after school. They are room mates."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Duncan told me when he was walking me to world history. He is quite the little info box. I'm going to use this to my advantage as much as I can. Right now, he is in the palm of my hand. But I have to be careful because apparently he has been doing some planning of his own."

"Really? He can actually think?"

"Hahah. Yeah he can. He's actually smarter than we give him credit for so we have to be just a little bit more careful with him. Well I do mostly. So as for now, thrash the old plan we made."

"What?! Why!? I spent time getting that plan together! I mean we did!"

"Because first of all I promised him I wouldn't handle Gwen on my own but he never said anything about me handling her with backup. So before we can approach her, we need all the info we can get. Now I'm pretty sure she gave Duncan a spare key to her room and vise versa with him. If you can get Alejandro to get that key, then we'll be all set."

"So wait. I think I know where you're going with this. Get Alejandro to get the key from Duncan and then he gives it to us. We snoop around in their room. Find evidence or anything we can use against them and then go head on against them tomorrow."

"Exactly."

"Hmmm...I like the way you think. I think this will be better to execute anyway."

"But that's not all. We have a bunch of dirt on Gwen but hardly any on Leshawna. If we want to make this double tag team thing work then we're going to need to make sure Leshawna can't open her big mouth when I'm 'talking' to Gwen."

"What do you suggest?"

"Now I have two ideas but I do know which one you are going to like better. For one of them, get Alejandro to flirt with her and woo her and we take pictures from afar from an angle that makes it look like it was her flirting with him. This one will be easier to do since neither Alejandro or Leshawna would have to do anything else. But the second plan is going to be a little harder."

"There is no way my baby is touching that thing! As much as I would love to accuse her of flirting with my man, It ain't happening."

"I thought you would say that. So the second one is harder but it would get us better results. I have a sedative in my room that I keep with me at all times just in case someone breaks into where ever I'm staying. It puts anyone to sleep. And for a good while too. What we would need to do is get them to take one each and they both would be knocked out like trees. Now I can get Duncan but you're going to have to do Leshawna."

"And how do I do that?"

"You're Heather. You'll figure something out I'm sure of it."

"Ugh fine. Ok then what do we do afterwards."

"First we need to make sure Gwen is out of the room and since we can't use Alejandro to seduce Leshawna, he is going to have to be the one to lure Gwen outside the dorms for enough time that we'll be able to get done what we need to."

"What! My boyfriend isn't going anywhere with the boyfriend kisser!"

"Look. It's either he gets with Leshawna and does something with her or he lures Gwen out. He doesn't have to do anything with Gwen remind you, he just has to get her out of the room. Plus do you think he would allow her to kiss him?"

"No. But...grr! Fine! Whatever."

"Good and plus we need to break Leshawna's and Gwen's trust before we can do anything to Gwen so instead of dumping this all out tomorrow. We're going to do the sedative stuff today, corner Leshawna tomorrow, and then get Gwen two days afterwards."

"Why two days?"

"So Leshawna won't suspect this to be a setup and get us caught."

"Well I guess that makes sense. So we'll figure out the other small details as we go. But Courtney, I think you got yourself a partner in crime."

"Sweet. And same to you too Heather."

And right on cue, Duncan and Alejandro came through with the lunches. They each held two trays in their hands. Duncan sat mine down in front of me and Alejandro did the same for Heather. We thanked them before eating. The lunches weren't all that bad either. They actually had flavor to them. Fries and pizza might have been a fattening combo but it sure tasted good.

Me and Duncan would exchange small kisses here and there just like Heather and Alejandro would. Heather didn't really speak to Duncan but she did tell him that he better not hurt me again which shocked Duncan beyond all belief. He now realized that maybe Heather was my friend after all.

About 20 minutes had gone by and we all were enjoying a table conversation about how much different their lives would be without total drama. Right before Duncan had chance to speak, Heather stopped him.

"Oh shit. Duncan don't turn around." He did anyway and right at the door was non other than Gwen and Leshawna. They were looking around the cafeteria.

'Shit! Now my plan is going to be ruined before it even got a chance to start! But wait, this might be good. Let's start some trust issues.' I thought evilly.

Leshawna pointed over to our table and Gwen's expression immediately changes when she saw Duncan sitting next to me. I pretended not to notice and it seemed like Heather and Alejandro read my mind too because they pretended as well. Duncan wasn't entirely freaking out but he slowly started rubbing his temples preparing himself for the headache he was about to receive.

Gwen stomped angrily over to our table. "Duncan! Why are you over here with her? With them? What happened to she was never anything less than a bitch to you?!" At those words, my head snapped to my left and my attention was at its highest peak. Heather and Alejandro looked shocked as well. Duncan looked like he was a mouse trapped in a corner by a cat.

"What happened to Heather was a back stabbing bitch and was to never be trusted? What about Alejandro being some pretty boy who probably can't even please a woman right?" Gwen was digging deep. _Too _deep. She was bringing up some dirt about Duncan. _My _Duncan. Only I can make him feel like the biggest asshole alive. Not her.I looked across the table and Alejandro and Heather's looks of shock disappeared.

"All you ever do is complain about how Courtney deserves to sleep with the fishes because she looks like one." Gwen had gotten louder and now everyone's attention was on Gwen.

"You say that Courtney is a low scumbag because all she ever did was play you! You say that she was the worst girlfriend you ever had in your life plus she's too stuck up! You say Courtney is all these things! You say Alejandro and Heather are all these things and now you're sitting with them?! I should of known something was up when Leshawna said you were eying Courtney down this morning like she was some new meat on the market!"

"Can you shut the hell up!" Heather yelled from her spot. "If you're going to put his personal business out there, do it somewhere else. No one here gives a fuck. I don't give a fuck. You think me and my baby don't know what Duncan thinks of us? We don't like him so well either so it doesn't matter."

"Who told you to put your two sense in it?!" Leshawna jumped in. Just like I thought she would. Uh huh. We had to destroy their bond if we were going to take them down.

"I told myself." Heather stood up. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to mop the floor with you asian behind!" Leshawna shot back.

"Bring it bitch!" Heather was starting to walk towards her before Alejandro got in front of her. "Both of you stop now."

"Move Alejandro!" The two said in unison.

While that was going on, Gwen was still in Duncan's ear. "Explain yourself!" She demanded.

"What the hell is there to explain. I was sitting with someone I knew. We all can't be a loner like you Gwen." After Duncan said that, I burst out laughing. That was the most hilarious thing I ever heard Duncan say to Gwen.

"Why are you laughing!? Nothing is funny!" She yelled at me.

"You are very funny Gwen." I said still laughing.

"I can't see why I was ever friends with you! You are such a bitch! I should of done what Leshawna told me to do a long time ago!"

"Awe. And what is that Gwen?" I said in a baby voice. The next thing I knew, she had grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me to the ground and started to hit on my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Leshawna and Heather push Alejandro out of the way and they got down to it. Heather was stronger than she looked. She had managed to push Leshawna off of her and hit her face.

Focusing my attention back on my fight, I grabbed Gwen's arm as she was about to hit me again, and swung her ass forward into the table. I jumped on top of her and grabbed for the neck where her choker was. I got a good grip on it before I punched her in the face a few times and all she could do was pull my hair. I then felt one of her hands almost claw my eye out and I used the hand that had a grip on her chocker to toss her back up and knee her in the stomach.

She rebounded quicker than I thought she would and back hand slapped me in my face before going for another piece of my hair. All around us, people were chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" and I heard Duncan and Alejandro trying to get to the two fights going on in the middle. Most likely the crowd swept over them in all this mayhem and they lost sight of us.

Her grip on my hair got tighter and she pulled me down to the ground. She got on top of me and started hitting my face. I was surprised she hadn't gone for my hand that still had a grip on her chocker. But then she used her hands and gripped them around my neck as if to strangle me, I looked down and saw she had a chain on the belt loops of her jeans. I reached down and ripped it off with all my strength.

'Cheap ass jean fabric' I thought since the chain ripped off pretty easily. I took the chain and slapped her face with it with resulted in her losing her balance and immediately holding her face. I took the chance to throw her back on the floor with my grip on her chocker and hit her head against the cement of the floor. I had so much pent up anger and now was the time to let it out. I just kept on hitting her with my fists as she tried to do the same. Most of my hits hit dead and most of hers missed but she did get a few good ones on me.

I then heard Chef and Chris's voices flood the cafeteria and the crowds dispersed. I felt myself be pulled off of Gwen and when I looked up, I saw Heather getting pulled off of Leshawna. All I saw was blood on the floor. I'm not sure which out of the four of us were bleeding but whoever it was got really hurt.

I looked around and I saw that it was Duncan who had pulled me off of Gwen and Alejandro who had pulled Heather off of Leshawna. Chef held Leshawna down while Chris held Gwen down. I'm not sure who won the fight with Heather and Leshawna but I would ask later.

I tried to get out of Duncan's grip but he had a tight hold on me. "Would you stop Courtney! You beat the girl to a pulp!"

"I don't care, let at her!" There was a similar conversation going on between Alejandro and Heather.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground outside and Duncan was straddling me as he had my hands pinned above my head. I tried to kick him where it hurts but he had his weight on my pelvis.

"This would be such a hotter situation if you weren't mad. No it would be hotter if you were mad but only mad at me. Right now you want to kill a bitch and I can see that. You got to find your chill."

"I'll find it after I kick her ass!"

"You already did that! The girl is bleeding badly Courtney!"

Oh so that was her blood? Well then. My job is done. "Ok then." I stopped struggling.

"What?"

"I saw the amount of blood on the floor. I didn't know that It was hers. Golly I must of did a number on her."

"You did. A lot of it came from when you smacked her with that chain in the face. She was bleeding before then but that heavy chain did some damage. You smacked the girl in the eye with it and the second time, an open piece in the chain cut her face. Plus she got a black eye, and some other bruises. You two really battled it out."

"I'm sorry she wasn't a better fighter." I said sarcastically.

"She didn't seem like a fighter at all to be honest. It looked like she took her anger at me out on you."

"Obviously, me wrestling with you didn't have an effect on her. It should of. She culd of prevented all of this."

"What is with girls thinking fighting is always the answer."

"It isn't but still I was defending myself."

"Yeah I saw."

"Can you get off of me now."

Duncan looked down at our position and smirked. "And what if I don't want to."

"You are going to be right beside Gwen inside an ambulance."

"Of course I will Princess." He leaned down and kissed me again. I don't even know why I kissed back after hearing all those things Gwen had said he said about me. Well I'm no exception either. I called Duncan some horrible things while we were apart as well. I can even admit they were worse.

Unlike all the other times we kissed today, this one was hot and heated. Our tongues had already found each other and it went from him straddling me to me straddling his lap. He kissed his way back down my neck and all over my collar bone giving my bottom a small squeeze. I was just a moaning mess and it was all because of this hot punk star right in front of my. My loyal jester.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Oh welzies XD Its still in the 3,000 word portion. I really have to put some attempt at making these longer . but I just really like seeing you guys want more. It makes me feel good as a writer c: **

**So anyway, please review ^_^ :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life in the Drahamas**

**Chapter 6**

**Side note: Yeah. Emily wanted me to update :3 So Here I is...again...XD And before I get on with the chapter, I do have something I need to say. I love reviews, and flames are welcomed as well but all I ask is that if you review, please do 1.) Actually review what you think of my story. 2.) Ask any question you might have about my story 3.) (if you love the story so much) beg me to update and motivate me to get my ass back to writing for the story 4.) be specific about a problem you have with the story (if you don't like it) 5.) not spoil anything in the chapters. You can mention small details but don't reveal anything big for future readers (i'm glad no one has done this yet) and 6.) last but not least. Do not WHINE in the reviews about any problem you might have with the story. I absolutely hate that. (here is where I get a little mean) It is FUCKING annoying and I don't like seeing it in reviews around the website so don't do it here. **

**That is all I ask for in the reviews. You don't have to apply to everything I just said but at least be on topic with your review. And here is a heads up for the GWEN FANS who don't get it by now. GWEN IN NOT VERY LIKED IN MY STORY. The story is from COURTNEY'S POV. She is not going to like Gwen what so ever throughout this entire story. I never said I HATED Gwen. Yeah I do dislike her as of now but I have no real hate towards her. I'm only writing how I think Courtney would feel in these situations. Plus this is a DxC fanfiction. Most of the DxC fanfictions do not support DxG so I don't understand why you guys would think Gwen would be liked by the DxC fandom. THREE WORDS FOR YOU. IT AIN'T HAPPENING. Unless you were like in love with both Gwen and Courtney, you are going to fall into one of the sides. I chose Courtney.**

** Now thanks to those of you who read this. This message doesn't pertain to all of you but I just needed to get it off of my chest. Now enough with my ranting. Most of you have been good reviewers and you deserve another chapter ^_^**

* * *

Duncan said Chris wanted me in his office after I cooled down. I really was tempted to not go at all because it meant I would most likely see Gwen again. Although it felt good to finally get my hands on her, fighting in situations like that was totally against my morals. It was seriously out of character for me. Yes I was just defending myself but I really went overboard on the girl instead of only defending what was necessary. I wasn't even defending myself half of the time. I was the one on the offense for the majority of the fight.

I'm not a bitter person but the grudge I held against Gwen was taking a toll on me. I was never really worried about her after we parted ways but seeing her everyday now is going to be a problem. I still don't even understand what I'm holding against her anymore. I forgave Duncan almost at the snap of a finger. Well not exactly. I'm not even sure if I fully forgave him yet either.

Trying to figure out my true feelings towards the two took a lot out of me. I was always stressed about it but it was never this bad. All the pent up emotions I had are all coming out and there was no stopping them. The only problem is that I let the anger I felt towards Gwen out and the love towards Duncan out so when would the opposite emotions come out towards them. Would I ever apologize to Gwen? And when would I snap at Duncan? As much as I hated to admit it, it was only a matter of time before it happened.

The day those two even hooked up was the day our fates were sealed no matter how much I tried to change it. I would still end up separated from both of them no matter what happened anymore. The only way that wouldn't happen is if I went against how I feel which is not happening any time soon. I'm sure if it does, then I'm going to need one good ass therapist.

Something inside of me was beginning to come to terms with my true feelings instead of fighting them. And one part of me didn't want to lose Duncan. The shocking part about it all was that admitting that wasn't hard at all. What really did shock me though was the part where I didn't want Gwen to hate me either. I'm smart enough to know things could never be the same between us but I just didn't want there to be anything bad between us by the time I leave this place.

As I thought more about how I really felt about everything, I felt Duncan squeeze my hand. It's funny how I forgot that he was even holding my hand in the first place. Besides that, I forgot he was even with me at all. I had gotten so used to him being away from me that his presence next to me was unreadable. Not even that, it was unrecognizable. It was almost like he was a complete stranger to me.

As we walked, I took a good look at him. He still had the same piercings he's had since the day I met him. His mohawk still looked the same. His clothes still had the same punk feel they always had to them. His face was still cute as ever. So what was different about him. Something was off and I felt it.

Me and Duncan's relationship had never been perfect. It was probably far from it. But I never felt this distanced from him. Even though he was right next to me, it was like he was at another end of the hall. The feeling suddenly became readable. I recognized it. It was a feeling of distrust. But it wasn't only me feeling this way; Duncan felt it too.

Questions marks went off inside my head. I knew I wasn't to be trusted but Duncan wasn't supposed to know that just yet. What had I done to make him not trust me. I deserve to not trust him but if anything, he should fully trust me.

We stopped in front the door that led to the main office. We walked in past Chef who was playing nurse at the moment with Heather. I finally was able to get a good look at her. Her arms were scratched up and she had a big blue bruise on her elbow. Her lip was busted and her hair was a mess. As I scanned her scars, I put a hand over my mouth.

I then looked over to Leshawna who was sitting in one of the waiting room seats. Chef already had her patched up. She had some pretty bad bruises too. Some were in the same spots as Heathers. But unlike Heather, Leshawna's nose had some bandages around them. Leshawna also had shorts on so her knees were all bruised up too. The battle seemed to set them both as equal.

I would've stayed to look some more if Duncan hadn't of pulled me into Chris's office. As he pulled me in, I saw Gwen already there. When Duncan said I did a number on her, I knew he wasn't lying. One of her eyes was a black eye but it wasn't a really bad one but it did go black. But the other eye had a bundle of bandages over it. She looked like she was struggling to see. Then there was the long bandage on her cheek from when the chain cut her face. There was a circular purple bruise on her neck two along with others all on her arms and legs. What was so funny about everything was that her hair still looked fine but everything else on her looked like it was in so much pain.

Chris looked at Gwen again and cringed and so did Duncan. For some reason I smiled. I'm not sure why. Chris looked at me and all I could say was. "I'm a fighter. I don't pull hair." Duncan looked at me in surprise. What else could I say? Chris just pointed to the chair and I took a seat. He then took his wallet out and pulled out a twenty dollar bill before handing it to Duncan. I looked at Duncan with my mouth wide open.

"Sorry princess. He knew I was going to take you somewhere else after you cooled down so he paid me to bring you here after you found your chill. You know I love you though." He winked before leaving. I growled under my breath. Every time I reconsider doing bad things to him, he always does something that makes me go back on my word.

"Okay. You two. What the hell man?!" Of course Chris wouldn't know how to handle a situation like this. He isn't even a real principal.

"She started it!" Gwen pointed her finger at me as she said it.

"Look. You hit me first." I said back simply.

"So! You shouldn't of been sitting with Duncan!"

"Error Gwen. Duncan was sitting with me." As I said this, an idea snapped into my head. I pulled my phone out as she continued to yell at me.

"Yeah right! Like he would do such a thing! He doesn't even like you anymore! You should just hear the things he says about you!"

'You two sweetheart.' I thought bitterly inside my head. "Look. Duncan is known for doing things like this. He is always back and forth with me. One minute he likes me and the next he doesn't. It's the same way me. We always do this. It's why there is a big trust issue between us if you haven't noticed." Some people fought with words and I fought with logic.

"Exactly! There was never any trust between you guys at all which is why it would never work. He trusts me and I trust him. That's why we work out so much better!"

"What ever you say Gwen." Gwen was never like this. She was hardly ever this outspoken. Duncan must of gotten into her head and told her some things.

As this was going on, I was texting Heather that we needed to do the LeshawnaxDuncan plan today. Gwen was at a very high point where she thought Duncan could be trusted. It was just me she thought she couldn't trust. Well I would show her how it feels to lose a close friend especially when you find out that it was to your own man too. As of now, Duncan couldn't be trusted just yet, and Gwen needed to see that even if we had to make her.

"Stop acting like you're so high and mighty all the time!"

"I'm not acting like anything! I'm just so over everything with you and that spiky headed snake! It's been how long? I'm turning 18 sometime next year! This is my last year of high school! I'm a senior! I don't have time for this bullshit! I had plenty of time to cry, mope, moan, and bitch about everything! I'm not going to sit here and argue with you and try to convince you about someone who you think loves. I can tell you he doesn't love you. You don't have to believe me but you'll see it one day."

"You are just bitter about everything. That's all that is. You don't know how Duncan thinks! How can you say he doesn't love me when he left your ass for me!"

"And what's going to happen when you become the next me and he leaves your ass for the next girl that wants him? Because once he finds something better, he will be long gone. For all you know he could be doing it right now as we speak."

"Stop relating the world to you! The world doesn't revolve around you Courtney! Maybe if you would stop thinking about yourself, then maybe you could be happy!"

"The day I became unhappy was a day I wasn't thinking about myself! So we all see where looking out for others got me!"

"Ok that's enough!" Chris's voice boomed through the room. "I really could care less about your problems! I actually enjoy the drama but still keep it on the low. It's only the first day. Plus I don't even know how to punish you two so this is a warning. Bye bye now. I'm missing a re-run of my show. Heheh."

"I'll be glad to leave." I said as I got up and left the room. As I stormed out, I saw Heather reading my text and Duncan sitting there looking at me with confusion. He tried to step towards me but I put that to a stop. "Stay away from me! I'm done with you! Go over there in the room with your girlfriend since you two trust each other so much!" I left out of the office and out of the building. I didn't feel like going to anymore classes for the rest of the day for the first time in my life. So I just skipped the rest of the day and went back to my temporary dorm room.

* * *

When I got to the room, I locked the door behind me and sat my bag down on my bed. I put my hair up in a ponytail not caring if the beautifully put together curls got messed up or not. I took off the clothes, courtesy of Heather. I say her shoes that she let me borrow back in her closet. I threw on some gray sweat pants with a pink strip on them and a white camisole. I went into the bathroom and wiped all my makeup off of my face.

After I was done, I heard my phone ring. I walked over to the bed and looked at the caller ID. It was Heather.

I picked it up. "Hey."

"What's up. Where are you?"

"I went back to the room. I can't deal with school no more today. Skipping is new for me and all but I'm sure Chris doesn't even care."

"Yeah me neither."

"Gwen ruined my day. If I would of stayed in school, it would of been round two if I saw her again."

"Same with Leshawna. Since they decided to ruin our lunch, Alejandro asked did we want him to take us out to eat or something."

"I can go for something else right now. I didn't get to eat much thanks to her."

"Alright cool. I'll be over there in a few."

"Why?"

"I never go out in the same outfit I wore for a day."

"Only you Heather."

"Yeah probably. I'll see you in a few."

"See ya." I clicked end and put my phone on the charger for some extra juice. I put on some tennis and grabbed the keys to our room so I wouldn't forget them. Having Heather around seemed to have it's perks. I never felt like much of a third wheel with her and Alejandro either. That was a major bonus.

As I was waiting still, I looked over at my "in case of an emergency" bag. I looked inside it and pulled out the sedatives. I could easily get Duncan to drink one but most likely Leshawna would probably need an injection since she wouldn't trust a drink from us.

As I pulled them out, Heather came in through the door. She charged for the bathroom and got to work on her look. I just giggled at her actions.

After she was done, Alejandro called for us on down and we took his car to some restaurant. Heather ended up making him pay for all three of us which he didn't mind. Alejandro could be a nice guy when he wanted to be. Heather was lucky to have him.

While we were out, we informed Alejandro of our plan and his evilness kicked in. "So all I have to do is lure Gwen some where?"

"Pretty much. And I think me and Heather are going to need at least and hour. But make it two just in case. We have to be extra careful if we want this to go right."

"And don't you think about kissing her!" Heather threatened him.

"Babe I promise I won't." He held his hands up.

When we left, there was an hour of school left. We all needed to get in position. Leshawna and Gwen were under the same orders to go to bed after school. When we got to the dorm, me and Heather ran to the room. Heather changed out of her clothes again and put on some black sweats. We grabbed the sedatives and I prepared a bottle of water with the sedative in it. I helped Heather get the needle ready.

After that was done, Heather texted for Alejandro to hurry up and get that key from Duncan. Alejandro texted back that he knew where Duncan kept it and he would be up there in a few to give it to us. He wasn't lying. He knocked on the door within two minutes and gave Heather the key. We made him scurry off back into his room and await for Duncan and Gwen's return.

I made the assumption that Gwen would want to be with Duncan after school for some major cuddling time so it would be a great way to lure Gwen away from Duncan or Duncan away from Gwen. Alejandro texted back confirming what I thought. Gwen had come on over. Me and Heather nodded to each other before we got to work.

Heather texted Alejandro to go onto phase one. We peeked out of our room down the long hall and saw Alejandro walk down the hall and around the corner to Gwen and Leshawna's dorm. We heard him knock and the he spoke to Leshawna when she opened the door.

"Hello there Leshawna. Gwen's leg is starting to bother her so Duncan is going to bring her on over."

"Oh Okay."

"He said he lost the spare key Gwen gave him so he told me to ask if you could keep the door open for him."

"Sure thing. I'll just be in here."

"Cool." Alejandro winked at her and she blushed heavily. When Alejandro walked back around the corner, he saw Courtney and Heather peeking out the door. He gave them the thumbs up. Heather took a deep breath as she handed me the key. She shooed Alejandro away and he went back in his room to await his next signal. I waited for Heather hoping she would be successful.

After about five minutes, I heard a loud thump from their room. Then I saw Heather give the thumbs up. I gave the thumbs up back before she disappeared back around the corner. While she was busy on doing her next phase, I had to make sure out A/C was still off. It was and it was getting really hot inside our room.

I texted Duncan a simple text that I knew he wouldn't miss out on. "I'm feeling really tense. I need a massage. How about you come and give me one ;) "

In about two minutes, he was right at my door. I texted Alejandro to get a move on keeping Gwen distracted and getting her out in the next five minutes. As I finished the text, I ran to the door and opened in for him. As soon as he saw me, his hands went immediately for my waist as he leaned down for a kiss. I kissed back as he kicked the door close behind him.

He picked me up and threw me on the bed. Our small kisses turn into a hot makeout session. I pulled my hair tie out of my hair and let my hair fall down onto my back. His hands roamed all over me till they stopped at my bottom. After a few minutes, I felt the heat and closeness get to him. He was getting a boner. This was just perfect.

He spoke as we pulled apart for some air. "Damn it's hot in here and you're not making it any better." He mumbled in my neck.

"Sorry. A/C stopped working. I got some water if you want some." I reached over and grabbed the sedated water bottle and opened his mouth. I gave him the water and he drank it on down before attacking my neck. As he bit and sucked down on it, I felt his body slowly go limp before his weight fell on me. I smirked before texting Heather a thumbs up insignia.

"Hey Courtney!" I heard Alejandro's voice from the other side of the door. I got up and ran to the door before swinging it open. "Yeah Duncan left the room so she refused to leave and fell asleep. I locked her in Duncan's closet."

"That's good and all but what if she wakes up?!"

"Yeah didn't think that far but still she seems knocked out. I dropped her when I was trying to get her in the closet. She didn't move an inch. I think that's an okay sign."

"Whatever. Since you're here, help me move Duncan. I need to move him now and I don't want no one to see me."

"Yes m'am." Alejandro effortlessly picked Duncan up and moved out into the hall. I guided them on down the room before unlocking the door and letting Alejandro put Duncan on the bed Leshawna was on.

"Why is he here?" Heather asked.

"Well he basically locked an asleep Gwen in the closet. So he helped me move Duncan. ow Alejandro, go back and lay Gwen down on a bed. And you do NOT leave that room unless we say so. Got it?" He nodded and left. I locked the door and turned to Heather. "Now let's hurry up while this guy still has a boner. Gotta make it look real." Heather smirked and we got to work.

* * *

Yeah this trio reminds me of ed, edd, n eddy XD So like I said, Please do leave a review and let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Life in the Drahamas **

**Chapter 7**

**Side note: Whoop whoop. New chapter. **

** LoveDoes : Look I don't mind flamers but please if you decide to ever read another chapter of my story, please do be logical. Why would any fanfiction about Total Drama be realistic? And the word Drahama is a play on the word Drama. The school ISN'T an elite private school. I made that perfectly clear in the FIRST chapter. And plus I see you are a Gwen fan =_= and you don't like Courtney. (Now here is where I stop using my proper side) Why are you reading my story? And why waste your time reviewing? This is why I don't like most Gwen fans. You all act just like her. You never make sense. GO AWAY -_-**

** Mystique84 Goodness gracious XD I love your reviews. Thank you much for the back to back reviews :3 and I was losing inspiration to write this because of agitation. I'm getting tired of Gwen fans flaming my story. I know its two but there shouldn't be any from Gwen fans since my story clearly states its about DUNCAN AND COURTNEY . Yesh teach the kids the way of hating Gwen/Duncan X3 And I know I need to work on some spelling and grammar errors XD its always those few words that slip my sight ._. And I like Duncan as a loyal Jester better than a king. But who knows. He just might work his way up to being Courtney's King. Maybe I'll write about that one day as an actual fanfiction :3 **

* * *

Heather set up a spy cam inside the room before we left and locked it back. We kept the key with us just in case we needed to pull another trick like this. The entire time we were preparing the scene, I felt the thrill of it all. We could've gotten caught at any known moment even though we planned out everything perfectly. The one thing we tried to plan for but knew we couldn't was everyone who would be in the halls of the building after we were done. Anyone could see us as we leave the room and the only rooms down this particular hall belong to Leshawna, Gwen, Zoey, and Dakota. It had a dead end corner on one side and everyone was always walking past the only corner out. So anyone could see us.

We didn't let that bother us. If we were caught, we had tons of back up stories. The one we would go with if we were caught was that Duncan took my wallet and we chased him down after school. We were winging the end parts of our plan as we went along with it. Everything was falling into place like I planned so everything was okay for now.

Once we finished, Heather made sure to hide the spycam good. After she made sure it was in a good place, we cracked the door open. I looked down the hall and saw no one nor did I hear anyone. I told Heather to come on and we ran for the end of the hall before checking to see if anyone was coming. No one was to we ran for our room trying to hold our giggles in. Once we made it back into our room, I asked if she made sure to leave the door unlocked. She nodded and I gave her the sign to tell Alejandro we were ready.

She texted him the sign and we opened her laptop that the spy cam was hooked up to. We saw the entire room. As we watched, we heard Alejandro from the hall.

"Yeah you were asleep for a little but I'm sure you didn't sleep through much. Come on, Duncan had went to get Leshawna to help get you back into your room but he's been gone for quite some time."

"Leshawna probably thought he was a burglar or something and knocked him out."

"Heheh. You are funny." Alejandro had said with his Spanish accent.

"Thanks." I was pretty sure Gwen was blushing and I'm sure Heather knew it too because she was seething.

"Bitch better stay away from my man and deal with her untrustworthy one."

We both turned around when we knew they turned the corner to go to Gwen's room. We smiled anxiously awaiting her reaction which we were sure was going to be good. We saw as we heard her voice on the outside of the door.

"Duncan is never on time for anything. I try to get him to at least be on time for-" Gwen was talking to Alejandro as she opened the door and froze at what she saw. Alejandro put on a shocked face but it looked like he wanted to laugh as well. Right in front of Gwen's face was Duncan and Leshawna naked on the bed entwined with each other. Duncan Boner was still up a little as his arms hugged on Leshawna. Gwen's face was priceless. I screenshotted the mess out of it.

She looked so broken and torn apart and most of all speechless. Just as I was when I found out about her and Duncan. I knew everything she was feeling because now there she was in the same position I was a while ago. She now knew how it felt to see the guy you loved with your bestfriend. Now here comes the part I know all too well. Distrust.

" .HELL!" Gwen grabbed a pillow and starting hitting on Leshawna and Duncan. She was screaming very loudly as she smacked them both with pillows trying to get them to come to consciousness. We heard her scream through the laptop and in the hall. Everyone came out of their rooms to see the commotion and that;s when Alejandro decided to laugh. We decided that now would be the best time to make an appearance. We got up and left the room to join the rest of the group surrounded around Gwen's dorm.

"Ahhhhhh! You bastards! How the hell could you!? The both of you! Wake the hell up!" She was hitting them both so hard that the cotton and feathers inside the pillow started tearing to threads and once the pillows became nothing, the started grabbing things from the dresser that ranged from skin care products to makeup and lotion. She threw it all at them. I'm not sure if it was because she was angry but her aim was on point. Bottle after bottle. Item after item smacked both of the teens right on their heads. She looked like she really wanted to hurt them. This made me question our fight because her aim with was all off so does this mean that she didn't want to hurt me?

I heard Heather and Alejandro laughing their asses off. I couldn't help but crack a smile because of them. They were so meant for each other. Their laughing became contagious and everyone started laughing at the sedated teens who just wouldn't wake up. After a few more minutes of head bashing, one of them started to come to. It was Leshawna. As her eyes slowly opened, a small bottle of lotion collided with her head which brought her to full attention.

She looked down and saw the predicament she was in. She screamed and everyone shut up. She immediately covered herself and jumped off Duncan.

"You rapist!" Leshawna screamed at a knocked out Duncan.

"That didn't look like rape to me!" Gwen screamed at her.

"Girl you gotta believe me! I don't know what happened! All I remember was Alejandro saying that Duncan was going to bring you around here!"

"Liar!

"I am not a liar! If anyone is a liar-" Duncan's eyes started to open. "It would be you for lying to Duncan about loving him all this time! Sneaking around and boo-loving with Trent every chance you got! You're a liar and a snake!"

_*Bang*_ Gwen banged Leshawna dead center in her face. Yeah her aim was on point. Even though it looks like Leshawna could beat Gwen up easily, Gwen knocked her back into the dresser. Leshawna bleeding nose from the fight earlier proceeded to bleed onto the bandages. Both Gwen and Leshawna were still pretty banged up from earlier and it looks like some fatalities were ready to be delivered in that room. We didn't plan for Gwen to grow some balls so me, Heather, and Alejandro were shocked.

"Yeah Boyfriend kisser! Beat her ass!" Heather started to cheer for Gwen because of her hate for Leshawna. Heather didn't like either one of them so I expected her to switch up her cheers which she did. "She called you a liar, you gonna let her get away with that?!"

Heather was instigating like crazy and Duncan was watching all of this with his mouth agape. Gwen and Leshawna battled it our right there and there was no one to stop it. Dj started crying, Harold was recording this cheering for Leshawna. Dakota was recording this as well and Sierra was streaming it live to her blog. Everything was funny kind of. Leshawna was in nothing but a sheet wrapped around her fighting a bruised up Gwen. I had to giggle at it.

Some people were laughin and some were honestly shocked. I was shocked more and more by the minute because not only was Gwen the more bruised up person hitting Leshawna consistently in the head, she was actually winning the fight. Leshawna couldn't get her hands on her. Heather was still instigating obviously not paying attention to this.

"What the hell..." I whispered to myself.

Duncan threw on his boxers and motioned for Jeff to help him. They pulled the girls apart. Duncan had pulled Gwen off of Leshawna but as soon as he did, Gwen started to hit him in the head. He threw her off of him and tried to hold her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Yo!" Harold held up his phone with the picture of him and Leshawna tangled up together. "After their done with you, I want my match for you touching my woman!"

"What the hell is going on! How did I get here? The last time I check I was over Courtney's place." Everyone gasped and Gwen stopped. Shit. We did plan for this.

"What! Why were you over there?!"

"What's going on?" Everyone heard a cool voice from behind and there Trent was. "What happened here? Gwen are you okay?" He excused himself through the crowd to the front. Duncan smirked at him.

"I heard Leshawna and I didn't even have to hear her because I saw you a few nights ago with him!" Duncan pointed to Trent. "Yeah I was with Courtney .ON! I'm not ashamed of it either! I like her more! She suits my taste better than you do! She can whoop my ass better than you can!" I smiled from ear to ear on that quote. "Plus she doesn't start fights like this because she is against fighting over guys! You are the one that has been changing! Not her! I don't know why I couldn't see that before! I loved her and gosh I still love her and yet I'm here in this big mess of bullshit when I should be in her dorm cuddled up next to her after hot after school sex." All the guys whooped Duncan for his words. Alejandro started to tear up.

"Power to you man! Power to you!" Jeff started to tear up as well.

" I should of never pursued you nor should I have kissed you. All of this is my fault. At least I can own up to what I've done instead of blaming anyone!"

"I never blame anyone!"

"You just blamed and accused Leshawna! What the hell do you mean you don't blame anyone?!"

"I don't! This is all your fault!"

"See you just blamed me!"

"Because you admitted to it!"

"Yeah I admitted to it so you don't blame me for anything! And I don't take full credit either! Part of this is your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?! You were the one who pursued me!"

"Yeah I did but pursuing is not the same as accepting which is what you did! You could've just led me back to Courtney but you know you wanted me all for yourself!" Duncan was getting back to back laughs out of me. This entire scene was hilarious. Heather and I did not expect things to turn out like this but it was hysterical. Gwen was being exposed for a lot of things. Duncan was actually looking like the good guy here and he was just caught in bed with Leshawna. I think the only person really mad about that is Harold but Harold and Duncan were never cool anyway.

"Yeah I did like you and now I don't even know what I saw! You're supposed to be MY boyfriend! How could you go two girls behind my back?!"

"No, I actually didn't go with any girl behind your back. I just patched things up with Courtney today and I don't even know how in the world I ended up in bed with Leshawna but I didn't do anything with her."

"Yeah right. You lie. She lies. You all are a bunch of liars and I don't even know why I do this anymore! Just get out! All of you!" Everyone just stared at her blankly. "NOW!" Then everyone except me, Heather, Alejandro, Leshawna, and Duncan left.

"I don't know why you keep acting so innocent like you weren't with Trent behind my back a couple of times."

"I'm not acting innocent! I did nothing to deserve this! When I was with Trent, all we really did was cuddle. He listens to me. I don't have to beg him for anything. He gives me what I want and he is a great guy. Yet I came back to you thinking things could work. You never listened to me like with Courtney and you never were that eager to kiss me like with Courtney and-"

"Because you're not Courtney Gwen! Stop trying to fit in and be something you're not!"

"I'm not trying to be something I'm not!"

"So stop trying to do things the way Courtney would usually do things and be your own person!"

"Whatever Duncan. Go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're not making any logical sense right now." Gwen turned her back on him.

"Well I will but just so you know, it's over between us." Duncan was grabbing his clothes as the rest of us watched in Suspense.

"What you gonna do now? Go back to Courtney? Like she'd allow it. I may not like her now but I know she has too much class and potential for someone like you. Why would she waste her time with a selfish ingrate like you when she could be looking for so much better."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. And even if she does, you're just going to do this all over again. You're just going to cheat on her again! Whether it be with me or not!"

"Yeah but no matter what I do, I always come back to her. She's where I need to be."

"You keep thinking she'll take you back time after time after time because she won't. One day you're gonna take her for granted and she'll be there. And then she'll be gone. Just watch. You're going to lose her and I'll be there to watch you fall. I only hope she doesn't play the fool this time in your relationship and sees your ways before you actually go and do something."

"I'll never do what I did again. It was wrong and it should of never happened."

"You say that now until a new fresh piece of meat walks in."

"I'm a changed man. But I'm not changing for you. I'm changing for her."

It was like those two forgot people were still around them. Gwen still had her back turned on him and Duncan was putting on his clothes.

"Yeah tell that to somebody else who gives a shit."

"Oh you learned how to swear. How cute."

"You really think everything is a game. Plus you think you always win. You're no better than that brat you want to date."

Yeah she must of forgotten I was right there. After that beating earlier, I think Gwen is smart enough to not cross paths with me like that ever again. I am one person you do not want to mess with. Especially if Heather is anywhere near me.

"Hey you two, I need to get dressed and I would prefer it if skater boy wasn't in here." Leshawna spoke up interrupting them.

"He's seen you naked anyways I'm sure. Go on and undress for him again."

"Look here! You ain't gonna be disrespecting me like that again or we gonna have a problem!" Leshawna was fired up again.

"It's cool Leshawna. I'll leave. I should be going anyway. I have things to do. You have yourself a good life Gwen." Duncan turned and walked out past me, Heather, and Alejandro. As we all turned back around, the door was slammed in our face. Heather started laughing again on the way back to our room.

"Hahahaha! Hilarious! We gotta do this more often!"

"You are so right babes." Alejandro and her were laughing in unison. Those two really know how to make anything a good time. We were all going to me and Heather's dorm until Alejandro and Duncan's dorm door opened. Duncan walked out and tried to walk past us. Alejandro stopped him.

"Where you going man?"

Duncan shrugged his hand off of his shoulder. "Out." Was all he said as he continued down the corridor. I told Heather and Alejandro to go on ahead and they just went for Alejandro's dorm and shut the door. I heard it lock before going after Duncan.

"Duncan! Wait!" I got to him just before he went down the stairs. He turned back and looked at me. This time his eyes weren't normal. They were still it's original icy blue color but this time those eyes were cold this time.

"What?" He said coldly.

"Where are you going?"

"Did you not just hear me. Out." He tried to walk off again but I grabbed him.

"Would you wait a minute! What is the matter? Is it Gwen?"

"No it's not."

"Then what is it?"

He took a minute to answer before he snapped. "It's you! You're the problem!" I backed up in defense before I took to the offense. "What? Me? How am I the problem?!"

"Because you just are! You are vile Courtney! You say I don't know you at all but guess what, I know you better than you think I do and I can prove it. You think I don't know Courtney? You set this shit up! You can fool everyone but you can't fool me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you don't do anything and yet you did! I was going to break up with her but I didn't want things to be like this! I had everything planned out and you just ruined it!"

"I thought the point of everything was to make it seems like I didn't do anything which it looked like didn't it?"

"Yeah it did but now neither Gwen OR Leshawna are going to be trusted around here thanks to you!"

"So? They don't care for me anyway. Why should I care about them?"

"Because it's plain wrong!"

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You! You are so conflicted in the head that you can never see what's right in front of you! She didn't care about you so why should you care about her?!"

"Because I don't like breaking hearts!"

"But you broke mine though!"

"I know I did and it kills me just to think about it! But I didn't want no one to be broken anymore! Now Gwen is broken-"

"Please! She has Trent! He can put her heart back together but what about mine? Who is going to pick up all the shattered pieces that I can't reach huh? Who?! Because it's damn sure not going to be you!"

"Now what are you talking about?"

"I'm through with you Duncan! I can't do this anymore!" I started crying as I tried to talk. "All you do is hurt me and all you ever manage to care about is Gwen and how broken up she is now when you haven't given a shit about my heart! You don't love her? So why is she becoming your number one priority when it should be me!"

"Courtney calm down." He tried to grab me as I started pacing around. I pushed him off of me and put my finger in his face. "Don't tell me to calm down! I've been calm long enough! I need this release because you damn sure aren't giving me any!

"Look calm down! She isn't my number one priority! I just have too much on my plate right now and you and this Gwen situation is just adding more and more stuff on it!"

"Well take it one step at a time and stop treating me like I always come second in your life!"

"Okay I wil!"

"No you won't! You know you won't! Because the minute you see her, you're going to break and want to fix her up. I don't want nothing to do with you Duncan. Leave me alone!" I stormed off for my room. "Courtney wait!" He tried to chase after me. It's funny how I always manage to turn the tables on people and put them in the same predicaments I was in. Maybe it's just a natural born talent.

As soon as I reached my door, my hand was stopped by another. I looked up and froze as Duncan Icy blue eyes warmed up on me. I tried to move his hand but he wouldn't budge.

"Move Duncan!"

"Not unless you take it back."

"Take what back?!"

"You don't want nothing to do with me. Take it back."

"But I meant every word of it! So why should I?!"

"Because" He snatched my arm away from the door as well as my arm that was on my side. He backed me into the door and pinned my arms above. I balled my hands into fists as I tried to fight his strength. I was stronger than him but for some reason, he wouldn't budge. Not even an inch.

He switched from using both arms to pin my hands above my hands to using one hand. I still couldn't fight his strength. I didn't give up. I still kept on trying to get away from his grasp. I did, until he brought his face in front of mine and put his right hand on my cheek. He looked directly into my eyes and said "Because I want everything to do with you."

There was still tears flowing out of my eyes. I was an emotional wreck. Duncan wasn't making it any better with all his mushy stuff either. Before I could control myself, I opened the door behind me and he picked me up and took me inside. He close the door with his foot and we continued from where we left off

He had me on the bed as my legs straddled him. He pulled back for a moment. "You aren't going to sedate me again are you?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "What how did-"

"Water tasted funny. I only guessed but your face confirms it. Told ya I knew ya." He kissed my nose before kissing me again. As soon as he started kissing my body down again, he began to grind into my waist. I moaned so loud for a moment before toning it down. The friction was doing my body good. Duncan's face on my neck and all I could do was pull him closer.

"Ah-aahh. What are you doing to me, oh yeah. Oooh." I was a moaning mess once again.

"Doing what you said I couldn't do."

"Uh. That is?"

"Give you release. We might not go all the way like those two in the other room but we're gonna have some fun tonight."

The next thing I knew, his hands were down my pants, I screamed to the heavens and the rest became a hazy memory full of hotness.

* * *

**Yeah,B) they finally broken up. Lol its funny how in the drama dorms, that drama always happens. XD Gah I love this show. So please review :3 Gwen fans aren't allowed to review or read my story past this point if you're still reading. It ain't getting better for her till the end and I got a lot planned for this story. So do yourself a favor and leave now and never come back (In my Scar voice XD ) This is Duncan/Courtney territory.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life in the Drahamas**

**Chapter 8**

**Side note: I love you guys. Like you guys review for me and you all are just awesome and motivate me to write for this story even more. I hardly ever get paragraph long reviews on any of my other stories and this one just so happens to get them ^_^ I don't know what it is about this story, but I like it. And it seems like you guys like it too so I'm going to make a deal. I'll keep these chapters coming quick as long as you guys keep on reviewing ;) deal? lol I'll probably update quick anyway whether their are any reviews or not. :P But the reviews are welcomed. And I love replying to you guys on my stories as compared to PM because everyone deserves to see what being a loyal reviewer to me can get you :3 Personal/public replies and recognition of being awesome B)**

** SkorpionQueen012 Yeah same here. I don't hate her either but she is very shady. And immature. I'm not saying Courtney isn't but she is more mature when you look at it. Courtney can own up to things that are her fault and Gwen constantly puts the blame on others (making herself seem like the victim). I can't deal with people like that :/ Courtney isn't perfect and I refuse to portray her like that. I only portray her how I see her. DxG was stupid to begin with. Gwen fans say she is sweet and that may be true in some cases but I see through her. She has some shady ways. I wish I could block a review for hating lol. Everyone is loving Courtney so far and I don't see anyone bashing Heather. I feel accomplished XD But thanks for reviewing. **

** Mystique84 Yesh mentions are awesome ^_^ which is why I do them :) And I didn't expect Leshawna to say that either O.O When I write arguing dialogue, I don't think about it. It's best that way because no one really has time to think when you're going back ad forth consistently. So I just write what first comes to mind and I do not backspace. I'm proud to say I made few grammar mistakes this time around XD Courtney needed to break Gwen and Leshawna apart so she can get to Gwen personally. This is going to happen later in the story and I'm sorry to say I don't want to spoil anything. Just know that later in the story, things will go down and . . Gwen needed to see how Courtney felt because I'm pretty sure she was hurt by the entire situation :( Oh yeah! I can say I hope you guys enjoyed the love between Duncan and Courtney because some more drama is coming again in this chapter. I'm not letting the drama up any time soon. You guys should get a notepad and write something down because it's going to be A LOT!**

* * *

A hot feeling spread through my body. It wasn't like a pleasurable hot but boiling hot. Summer might have almost been at it's end but it wasn't over. The heat was just floating out and about in my room. You could literally smell the heat setting into everything inside.

I didn't want to get up just yet but I knew I had to. I would probably die if I didn't get up to turn on the A/C. The warm body pressed against me didn't make it any better.

As I came to, I opened my eyes and saw none other Duncan hugging me close to his chest. His eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. His face looked so relaxed and content. It was hard to believe that a face so innocent could do so much damage to a girl mentally.

I got out of his hold and got up to turn on the A/C. Soon, the air was blasted and the hot air was being crushed by the dense cold air. I sat in front of it, and let the cool air hit my face for a few minutes before going back to bed. I sat on the edge of my bed and picked up my phone. The time was 5:13 am. It sure was bright out to be this early. At least I didn't have to be up until 7:00 am.

I heard Duncan stir from behind me and saw his arm searching for whatever was missing. I guessed his arm just missed me. I smiled before crawling back into his hold. His arm squeezed around me until it was comfortable and loosened up a bit.

I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep but I heard and felt something buzz. It was coming from Duncan. Duncan was in nothing but his boxers. The vibration was coming from his boxers. I felt down there looking for where the buzz could've came from. As I was looking, my hand kept brushing across Duncan's area which eventually led to him letting out a soft moan.

As I kept on feeling, I found that he had a pocket on his boxers. The pocket was on the side he was laying on. I had to reach under him to get into his pocket. Once I did that, I reached inside and grabbed the object. It was his phone. As I stared at it in awe, it buzzed again. I didn't expect the screen to flash "Queen G".

"Who the hell is Queen G?" I said out loud not caring the Duncan was still right beside me. I pressed on the message but a lock screen popped up. "Shit." I said.

'Ok think Courtney. Think. What could it be?' I thought to myself. A couple of ideas came to mind. First I typed in "Scruffy" but that didn't work. Next I typed in Juvi and that didn't work. The last thing I tried was not what I expected to work but I decided to give it a shot. I typed in Princess and the home screen popped up beautifully. I glanced at Duncan and smiled softly at him.

My mind refocusing, I went into his messages and clicked on Queen G. I clicked on "view contact" and all I saw was Gwen on the contact picture. My mouth was agape at it. She was dressed in a racy cat suit, and was winking at the camera. I was so disgusted. I clicked to go back to the previous screen. 'So Queen G is Gwen huh? And I'm just some little Princess to him. Stupid pig.' I thought as I looked at Duncan distastefully.

I scrolled through the messages and saw most of them were from last night. When I finally found the earliest time, the messages started off pretty simple. And Duncan texted her first.

_Duncan: I'm sorry_

_Gwen: Stop texting me_

_Duncan: Just accept my apology already_

_Gwen: Go to hell_

_Duncan: You coming with me?_

_Gwen: No way. Why are you texting me? Aren't you with the girl you love?_

_Duncan: Yes I am. I'm texting you because I wanted to say sorry._

_Gwen: Well I'm not accepting anytime soon. Be with Courtney and leave me alone. This is what got us in this mess the first time_

_Duncan: Yeah I know but I need you to just accept my apology_

_Gwen: No! Now leave me alone before I tell Courtney you were texting me! I'll even show her the messages!_

_Duncan: Chill! look. I feel bad. I can't move on until I know you're okay._

_Gwen: Why should I matter to you. You just found out I did you dirty and all you can worry about is how you hurt me?_

_Duncan: You are starting to sound like Courtney_

_Gwen: Don't compare me to that bitch! _

"Call me a bitch again and I'll give you a good morning ass kicking." I said to myself as I continued on reading.

_Duncan: She isn't a bitch. Please don't call her that_

_Gwen: Why not. You called her one all the time when we were together._

_'Gwen is that friend you don't tell anything to. She always throws things back up in your face. No wonder she's a fucking loner. She can't be trusted.'_

_Duncan: I'm not proud of the things I said. I wish I could unsay it all. _

_Gwen: Whatever. Stop acting like some reborn saint_

_Duncan: I'm not acting, I just found some common sense_

_Gwen: Where? Because Common sense should tell you to stop texting one ex if you're going back to another ex_

_Duncan: I'm not trying to even talk to you. I just want you to accept my apology._

_Gwen: And I told you already. No_

_Duncan: Why?_

_Gwen: I think I should be asking you why I should accept it. I have plenty reason not to accept your apology_

_Duncan: Just accept it for the closure_

_Gwen: Closure?_

_Duncan: Yup_

_Gwen: Screw your closure. Screw you. Screw that bitch you're with. I'm done with all of you! You are the most phoniest person I ever met!_

_Duncan: I am not phony!_

_Gwen: You're a liar too_

_Duncan: Like you aren't_

_Gwen: I'm not a liar!_

_Duncan: Lies_

_Gwen: Why are you even texting me still?_

_Duncan: I told you already._

_Gwen: And I told you too. The answer is No. Now go be with the cranky witch bitch._

'This girl must really hate me now. I remember when I felt that way towards her. Now I don't feel anything for her but pity.'

_Duncan: Screw the apology. I am not fucking playing with you. Stop calling my girl a bitch!_

_Gwen: oh you already asked the bitch out? Moved on that quickly?_

_Duncan: No I didn't ask her out. And she is not a bitch! Stop calling her that!_

_Gwen: Courtney is a bitch. Admit it. She's just like Heather. They'll do anything to get their way._

_Duncan: No shit Dumbass. But one thing. Heather will step out of her comfort zone and go against her morals to get anything she wants. Courtney never goes against her morals. She has a stronger mindset. _

_Gwen: Awe. You took notes on the bitch_

_Duncan: You are really making me want to come over there _

_Gwen: Wanna tussle in bed? Ready to cheat again already_

_Duncan: You seem like more of a bitch than Courtney_

_Gwen: You know something I just realized. Courtney has made you her bitch. The bitch to a bitch haha_

_Duncan: I'm so going to get her to beat your ass._

_Gwen: Whatever. I'm ready when she is._

_Duncan: I'll be over there tomorrow morning._

_Gwen: For what?_

_Duncan: I really need to talk to you. In person_

_Gwen: I'm up. Good morning_

_Gwen: Yo wake up_

The messages stopped there and Duncan never replied. I felt conflicted inside. Duncan went through all that to text her about some apology and then goes out of his way to defend me. I didn't know how to feel. The first emotion that came to was anger. Duncan was laying in my bed after seducing me last night even though I told him what I did. When I said it, I meant it. I wanted nothing to do with him.

He makes me love him and hate him at the same time. But although it takes a lot of energy to hate, it hardly takes any energy to love. Of course my love for him would surface over the hate on occasions such as last night.

I slipped out of his hold, and stood up. I started to shake him. He wasn't trying to move at first so I threw his phone at him. He jumped up after that.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Oh nothing."

"Oh...ow. What the hell just hit me?" He looked down and saw his phone. "You really threw my own phone at me?"

"Yeah I did. Now put your clothes back on and get the hell out."

Duncan smirked at me. Did he not know I was serious? "Awe so was this a one night stand?" He said in a mocking baby voice. I simply rolled my eyes at him and replied "No it wasn't. We didn't get that far last night. But I can tell you it was the last night for anything close to that."

He lifted an eyebrow at my words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it. It was the last night." I folded my arms as I stood in front of the bed "Duncan I wasn't playing around when I said I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I meant it and I still do mean it. You're not just going to keep walking in and out of my life like it's okay with me because it's not."

He took this time to lean up from his spot on the bed. "Look I already told you I'm not leaving you again. Ever. So why can't you just trust me and give me another chance?" He sounded irritated when he knew damn well he knew he had no real reason to be.

"Because you haven't given me a reason to trust you! Every time I turn around, you're seducing me up against any object that's close. Like a fool, I fall into it every time. But I don't want to solve our problems that way no matter how hot it may sound. I can't trust you and I can't trust myself being around you either so I just don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"You're making it seem like you want me but you can't want me? Are you criticizing yourself because you like me?"

"So you are smart. Yes I am. I don't need to be around you Duncan. You're bad for my health. Besides, you texting Gwen last night showed that I couldn't of been on your mind that much."

He got up the bed and stood in front of me. "You looked through my phone?!"

"Yes the hell I did! It woke me up and I wanted to see who was texting you so got damn early in the morning because I know damn well Geoff likes to sleep in, DJ likes to go for runs in the mornings, Alejandro is with Heather, and Harold is most likely plotting revenge against you. Plus Owen is probably at breakfast by now and Tyler probably doing some exercises on the field. So I wanted to know who the fuck was texting you!"

"Still that's no reason to-"

"I don't want to hear it! Plus she's 'Queen G'? What the hell? Oh but I'm some little baby princess while she's the big queen."

"So you're mad because that's what I called her?"

"No I'm not! I'm mad because you were supposed to be thinking about me last night. Instead you're thinking about Gwen. Not your mom or your dad. No. You're thinking about someone who you're obviously not over yet!"

"Oh so now the tables are turned on you?"

"What?"

Duncan started walking around and gathering his clothes. He spoke as he put them back on. "You usually turn the tables on others so they get put in your predicament. Now you're in Gwen's predicament. The one she had with me when I kept wanting you to notice me." I was just in awestruck as he continued. "You purposely put her in that situation and you needed to learn a lesson. So I purposely put you in that situation with my phone. I did good didn't I? You and Heather aren't the only ones good at this planning stuff you know."

I was speechless to say the least. I was still staring at him with my mouth agape. One of my eyes started to twitch and before I could say anything else, he still continued on. "You might think you run everything Courtney and everything falls into your hands as the world revolves around you but it doesn't work that way. The earth spins so even if the world did revolve around you, what goes around comes back around. Now you are feeling like Gwen did. Sucks doesn't it?"

"You bastard." was the only thing I managed to say. I was out of punchlines. I was out of witty remarks. For the first time in life, I was outsmarted by Duncan.

"Look." He put his pants on and started to go for his shirt. "I never meant any harm to you with that convo but you needed it Courtney. You needed a wake up call. You can't just adjust the world to the way you want it to be whenever you want. That's why I call you princess. A princess thinks she has all the powers of a queen and uses it at any given time thinking she rules all. A queen knows when to use her power and how to handle it. Gwen isn't like that either. She isn't a princess or a queen. She just edited her contact thingy on my phone to that and I never changed it."

"But I-"

"And that's something I won't let slide either Courtney. You make it seem like everything is my fault. Yes I'll take 99.9% of the blame but I blame the rest on you. You always take me for some kind of idiot when I'm far from it. You think that I'm always going to submit to you because I'm some stupid person that's always going to do it well that's not gonna happen. Because I'm-"

"Shutup! You say you want me back and right now you are doing a terrible job! I never took you for a fool Duncan! I only analyzed the things about you that you showed me. I knew you were smart but never on a higher level than me and I still don't think that! This is why I don't need to be around you! I'm stessed out and I haven't even been here a whole week yet! Please just get out!"

"Courtney. I'm not leaving you no time soon. Why are you taking this so hard?"

"Because you think that I'm easy!"

"What? No I don't! If anything you're far from it! You are very hard to please you know."

"No! You think I'm just going to take you back because you're sorry. Well you are a sorry person but this time sorry ain't gonna cut it. Get out now!"

"Would you just-"

I wasted not time opening the door, and throwing his ass out of it. I was beyond upset. Mostly about the fact that Duncan just made me look like a super idiot in my own room. I was shocked to say the least. He was banging on the door asking me to let him in so we could talk. I had enough talking for one morning. Plus his definition of talking always led to more sexual things. I hopped in the shower and tried to block out all the noise he was making.

* * *

When I got out of the shower, Heather was in the room and she looked annoyed.

"What's up?" I said to her.

"Ugh! You couldn't keep lover boy in here for like about another hour? Me and Alejandro were still cuddling! He came in there and ruined it with his big mad sad attitude!"

"Sorry. Wasn't my fault he decided he wanted to text Gwen last night."

"He did what?" She looked shocked too.

"Girl that isn't even half of it. He knows what we did with him and Leshawna. He figured it out all on his own. And he knew I was going to read his phone which I did. And I felt like he was trying to get her attention even though he was supposed to be with me. Then he had the nerve to say that the tables were turned on me because that's how Gwen felt at one time and I needed a taste of my own medicine."

Heather gasped. "He didnt?!"

"He did! I was so shocked. I mean I was actually outsmarted by Duncan!"

Heather was quiet for a while. I got dressed as I waited for her to say something.

"This just might be a problem."

I turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone else around here except us three can be total complete idiots. I mean no one would suspect us really. But that Duncan put together pieces that weren't even there. This is a problem because we don't want to get caught. I mean I won't care if we do get caught. I'm not like Gwen. I own up to everything I do. I was hated before. Nothing is going to change but I don't need people plotting against me or it's going to get nasty. "

"Duncan put some obvious factors together even if they were oblivious to the naked eye. I don't think we really have to worry about him but we cannot have him be an enemy of ours."

"Exactly. So work your sexy magic, get him on our side, and we'll be home free for sure. We could use him. I mean he does have a criminal mind and all."

"Sure. I'll do what I can after he works his ass off to get back into my heart. As of now, I'm done with him."

"Sure you say that now. Don't worry, you'll want him sooner or later." Heather said as she smirked at me.

"Shutup." I found it weird how Heather could read me like a book. It was so sad to say that I knew she was right. There will be a time when I just break and cave in to Duncan. But I just don't want him to be let off the hook that easily. I need him to understand that what he did really put us in a bad spot. If it ever was to happen again, there's no way in hell I would take him back no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

I stuck with some regular clothes for the day. Some simple jean shorts and a pink camisole with some black flats. Heather curled my hair for me again but this time put them to the side. I was surprised at how long my hair had grown and why I even let it grow to the length it was. It was beginning to hang almost to the mid section of my back. Curling it made it shorter but not all that much. I had some black hoops of my own so I just wore them today.

Once again, Heather was bedazzled all up again. Her white one short sleeved shirt had a shimmer shine to it, her jean capris were decorated with white stars here and there, and her white wedges had a gold tip that went with her gold jewelry. Sunglasses on her head, with her hair cut into a long haired bob.

When we got to the classroom, once again we became the talk of the place. This time it was Heather more than me but of course it would be. We sat down where we sat yesterday and just chilled for a few minutes. I looked around and I noticed that everyone was in the classroom except for Duncan and Gwen. I immediately became suspicious.

"That man is just making it so hard for you."

"Huh?" I looked over at Heather.

"We both know he's with that hussie. It's like he never learns. He wants to be with you yet he's with her. Ugh! It's always so hard to train stray dogs. Especially the ones that strayed to fair aways from home."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because I've dealt with plenty of guys who never like to...how can I put this? ...Sit still. They always want to run around and play with all the little play toys they can find and they begin to forget the place they called home. They get so caught up playing with all the nice toys outside, that they wander out too far. Some get lost, some come back eventually, and others choose to stay out. Either way they all become strays. Now you can go out and look for them yourself, put up a sign that says you want them back, or let them go. In your case, the stray comes back eventually and you basically have a sign up that says I want you back. "

"So what do I do then? Because right now, I don't want to be easy, but I don't want him to leave me, and then If I'm easy, he could just walk all over me again. So what can I really do?"

"Hmmm...well...how about this. It might sound crazy at first but just hear me out."

"I'm all ears because I'm all out of ideas."

"Okay. You don't want to be easy correct?" I nodded. "But you don't want him to get off the hook too easy?" I nodded again. "Well Duncan is the type that likes authority. He grew up with it, lived it, and basically he is just used to it. Lately everyone has been really lenient with him except for one person."

I gasped. "Gwen."

"And who is he most likely with at the moment?"

"...Gwen."

"Exactly. You were authority to him at first when you guys had gotten together but ever since we came here, he's just been kind of seducing you to get his way making him become the authority. That's a no go. You need to step back up to the Courtney he met and fell for and stomp Gwen out of his heart. Literally, make him feel every last bit pain you felt and make sure he never does it again. "

"So I just have to step up my authority skills? I can do that. I must admit I did lose some over the years."

"Yeah but don't just go commando on him. You have to do it in ways he knows best so he'll remember for the rest of his life. Courtney, you must train him like you would a stray. Teach him where he needs to be, never to leave again, and then teach him all the tricks that apply with it."

"Someone is a philosopher today."

"Yeah I know." Heather got all giddy. "Ale told me I'm the smartest brilliant girl in the world so I'm being smart today."

"Heheh. That's good."

"Okay so you know how you give a dog a treat to let them know what is allowed, the same must be done with Duncan. Whatever treats a man isn't getting at home, he is going to go get from somewhere else. If he tries to wander off again, then here comes the discipline and I think you already know what I have in mind."

"No I don't actually."

"Well two words for you. Costume store. We're going after school and I'll tell Ale to pick up some other items for me while we do that."

All realization hit me when I figured out what she was talking about. "No way Heather! I'm so not doing that! That's not me at all!"

"Come on! We both have a week left in that room anyway! We should make the most of it! This leaves time for you to turn Duncan's ass out because once we're out, we can't monitor our boys anymore."

"Shit."

"Yes. Shit is correct. I already whipped Ale into shape and you gotta do the same for Duncan. We need him remember?"

"Ugh! Fine! What's going on in that head of yours?"

Heather smiled sweetly. "Oh something that's going to require Ale to not be at lunch."

It was times like these that I did not trust that all knowing smirk on her face.

* * *

**Yeah So what you guys see here is a filler chapter. But good news! These chapters are getting longer like I le promised. These past two chapters have been in the 4,000 word count area. :3 There is going to be some major action and some emotional things going on next chapter. There might even be some type of sexual activity :P Or maybe not. But if there isn't in the next chapter, I promise it will be the one after that. Please leave a review and make this girl with two thumbs happy XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life in the Drahamas**

**Chapter 9**

**Side note: Okay guys. I've been doing some MAJOR rethinking for this story. I've decided to make it longer than the number of chapters I originally planned because some factors that I already have embedded are going to change soon (probably in about 10 -12 chapters hopefully). And shit is going to get realer than it already was. And I'm about to start expanding my story away from just Courtney's POV (or then again, I might not)**

**LoveDoes Forgiven. But I'm not going to lie. I assumed you had to like my story to some extent since you kept coming back to flame it. But I'm glad you like my story. And I know its Geoff. I didn't even notice I spelled it wrong until I reread it XD but thanks for letting me know. And btw, Neither Leshawna or Heather lost that fight. It was more of a tie.**

**Gobabygirl O.O quite the imagination there XD I mean you took it all the way. I already have a lot of things planned so I don't think I will use your wonderful ideas but they are great inspiration :) If you want, you can totally rewrite my story if you want when it's done or you could start now. I mean it looks like you came up with that idea right off the back of your head which is awesome! Thanks for the review ^_^ and yes, Duncan was very rude for texting Gwen while with Courtney. :P**

**MyLazyParadise Thanks for reviewing :D And it seems like everyone is getting hooked to my story once they get caught up XD I must got them magic fingers (~-._.-)~ And Duncan outsmarting Courtney was funny in a way to me :3 whenI wrote it, I laughed thinking about how Courtney's face must've looked because Duncan sure did put her in her place and he did a good ass job. Yesh, your review has made this girl with two thumbs very happy.**

**Mystique84 :3 Your reviews are awesome as always! And you all will see soon how the rest of the cast reacts to Leshawna ;) And I felt the same way about Gwen. I mean I liked her, then I became neutral about her because she got kind of annoying and then I started to dislike her. But believe me, I don't hate the girl. She does have her good moments with me. (she can still be annoying though.)**

**Now onto the story since I've responded to your loyal reviews! Now here I am to update loyally to you all in return! (and I need to fix my grammar mistakes for some chapters to. I have a habit of using Should of instead of should have or Should've . )**

* * *

As homeroom still continued on, Heather and I got to talking about how we think everything is going to be once we're out of the drama dorms. Our conversation was quickly interrupted by Leshawna. This caught me by surprise. I wondered why she would come to the both of us out of all people in the classroom.

"Hey y'all."

"Hi Leshawna." I replied back in a perky tone. Heather said nothing as she filed away at her nails. Leshawna only rolled her eyes at her actions.

"Look Courtney. I wanted to say sorry for everything. I mean at first, I didn't understand what you didn't like about Gwen I mean other than the fact she was all up on yo man and all but now I see. I don't know how what happened yesterday happened but I'm kind of glad it did. It showed me who Gwen really is. I should've known she was snake."

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses and all."

"I did. And now, I think it's time to say this. Heather."

Heather glances up from her nails for a second before speaking. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Ooh girl I still don't like your attitude but I must say I do have a new found respect for you. You handled your own against me. I mean you handle yourself on your own against everybody. Gwen always needed me around."

"Oh really? Do tell." Heather threw her nail file across the room immediately intrigued with the conversation.

"It's nothing really. She was just always insecure when it came to how all the other girls felt about her. She felt like everyone except me hated her so I just made her feel safe."

"Well, she is kind of alone now without you." I said.

"Yeah. Oh well. I went and applied for a room change this morning anyway. Ain't no way I'm staying in there with miss Cruella herself."

Heather and I shared a laugh at Leshawna's remarks. Homeroom was just about over when I realized I left my bag full of utensils back in my room. I said bye to the girls and rushed back on over to my room. I didn't even know why I was rushing. It wasn't like power point Chris Mclean face took attendance anyway. I was still a strong believer in being on time as possible so I still rushed no matter what.

When I got inside, I looked around in my bag for my key as I walked up the stairs. I found it, and went into my room. I looked around for about a minute or two before finding it and placing it inside my bag and walked back out the door. As I walked, I heard voiced from around the corner. I immediately stopped looking and focused on whose voices I heard.

"Look, first period is about to start and we need to get going." I heard Gwen's voice.

"Do you forgive me?" Duncan's voice followed.

"No I don't! And the more I see you, the more I won't forgive you! Leave me alone and let me be!"

"Why won't you just-"

"Does Courtney know you're here?" I stopped myself from replying "no" to the two having their little argument.

"No she doesn't. She's-"

"Yeah you think she doesn't. Do you think you're smarter than her? Because you're not. She is one smart girl and I think she's knows where you're at right now because notice we're probably the only two not in homeroom right now."

"I highly doubt that."

"Doubt it all you want. This place is empty. And even if we weren't the only ones gone, she would still figure it out. Stop taking that girl for some ditz and actually think! She's a good person and I think she's even greater for even considering taking you back because I don't know why in the hell I took you back but I know it took some strength to do it! Stop following me and worrying about me because you're about to fuck around and lose the girl you so call 'love'. "

The hall got silent after that. I was surprised by Gwen's words. It was like she was defending me even after all that has happened between us. I would never second guess myself talking down on her but here she was saying all this. I was confused to say the least. One minute she's calling me a bitch and the next she's defending me.

"I do love her. Stop making it seem like I don't!"

"If you did, you would be in front of her right now wishing her a damn good morning and asking her is she fucking slept well but where are you huh? Worrying about some chick that doesn't want nothing to do with you anymore!"

I almost laughed because I still don't want nothing to do with Duncan anymore. This guys just couldn't win. Maybe he shouldn't try his luck with girls like her does and just maybe he would get somewhere with one of them.

"She's mad at me right now. I ain't going no where near hurricane Courtney."

"Why is she mad? She saw those texts didn't she?"

"...Yeah. Kind of. "

"You...are such an asshole!" I heard a slap sound come from around the corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You have no kind of remorse for that? You're laid up with your girlfriend and you're okay with her finding you texting some other girl?! Oh my gosh! I'm done with you! Get the hell away from me! I forgive your ass now leave! Ugh!"

"Really? Yes!"

At this moment, I decided to make my entrance. I walked on past making sure they both saw me. I stopped directly in their eyesight and looked at the both of them. I simply smiled.

"Remember you can't trust everybody Gwen. I'm one of those people sad to say but you can trust me when I say this. Thanks. Thanks for putting that asshole right there in his place because I've been doing a terrible job at it. Good Day to the both of you."

I walked on ahead hearing Duncan not too far behind me screaming for me to wait up.

'Fuck that.' I thought to myself as I kept on walking with my head held high.

* * *

"Courtney please talk to me!"

Silence was all he received as I made my way onto my last class of the day which was gym. Since my frustration got the best of me yesterday, I had no chance to see none of my evening classes. So far everything was going well except for the fact that Duncan was in my ear all day telling me to talk to him. He was following me around like some sick puppy. He even followed me to the classes he didn't even have with me. I became beyond annoyed.

As we walked into the gym, it was a big class that just so happened to be the entire TD cast. Everyone saw me and Duncan walk in but no one really cared. It was a few people missing but I was assured they would be here in moments. I took a seat on one the bleachers and Duncan sat next to me trying to hug me. I repeatedly kept shrugging him off.

As I was trying to keep Duncan's apologetic hands off of me, I saw Leshawna walk in. Immediately, the entire gym got quiet and the tension in the room grew thick. A lot of the people were eye balling her down. She didn't really seem to care and neither did Harold as he ran to give her a hug. She just say hey and acted as if nothing happened yesterday. I'm not sure if she noticed or not but the whispers in the room that followed her entrance were mostly focused on her and they weren't very nice.

In the back of my mind, I realized that me and Heather's plan succeeded. Leshawna would probably try to wring my neck out if she ever found out that I had some part in this. I partially didn't care. No one in this world truly had my back except me. Whether Leshawna hated me or not had nothing to do with me unless she wanted to get physical. That wouldn't happen as long as no one knew about what happened which meant only one thing.

Something had to be done about Duncan.

He was dumb enough not to use that as blackmail. He knew about what me, Heather, and Alejandro did so what was stopping him from telling anyone? Duncan sure did confuse the shit out of me. He has so many sides of him that it's hard to chose which one you hate the most.

Him kissing me on my neck brought me out of my thoughts. Unlike many other times, his kisses didn't phase me. I simply pushed his face away from and tried to scoot away from him. This only resulted in him scooting even closer to me. I rolled my eyes and decided that there was no way to lose him. I tried to go into the girls bathroom earlier but that plan failed miserably when he stood at the sinks as other girls screamed at him to get out. He screamed back even louder and I was pretty sure they didn't have to pee anymore as they ran out of the bathroom.

After 10 minutes went on by, Heather and Alejandro walked in together laughing. I waved to them and they came on over. They sat beside me and Duncan. As I was trying to talk to Heather, Duncan kept trying to put his arm around me. I was doing everything possible to keep him off of me. If he really thought I was easy, he had another thing coming.

"So are you ready to hear what I had Ale do for us?" Heather asked me.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it all day."

"What about me?" Duncan tried to butt in our conversation.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm talking to someone!" I smacked him on the head and turned back towards Heather. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"Well. I know you might be a bit upset about this but trust me it's going to work out sooner or later." She took a breath before saying "I had Ale move my stuff into his room and Duncan's stuff into your room."

"What?" Me and Duncan said in unison.

"Yeah. I think it would be a great way to get you guys closer." She winked at me. I knew she was only doing this for personal gain. Duncan probably knew too.

"Really?! Why?! I don't want to be near him right now!"

"Shut up! You like him and you know it!"

"That doesn't matter! You can't just do that without our consent!"

"I ain't complaining." Duncan said nonchalantly with his hands behind his head as his eyes were closed.

"No one asked you!" I shouted at him.

"Look. It's already done. Get over it. You'll be fine."

"Not with him around!"

"It's only for the rest of the week anyway. I don't see the big deal."

Before I could retort anything back, a projector from somewhere in the room flashed Chris's face on the wall.

"Heheh. Hey party people. I see everyone's here. That's great. Now as you all know, I love drama and a lot of action so let's get it on with some dodgeball! Last person standing wins a gift of their choosing!"

"I thought you said we get no more options..." Harold said putting his two sense in it.

"You don't get options. You just get to choose whatever you want. That's not an option so get ready to play!"

The screen disappeared and a part of the ceiling opened and down came a bunch of dodgeballs. Everyone ran for one and started throwing some. Immediately some people were out right off the back. Most of the guys were doing good because of their natural given strength. Cameron on the other hand was failing miserably and was the second person out right behind Noah.

Cody was out next and then came dawn right behind him. Geoff was going for everyone and so was Alejandro. Duncan was as well. Together they were like a dream team. After about five minutes passed, the boys had managed to get out Lightning, Jo, Zoey, Leshawna, Harold, Dakota, Sam, Owen, Lindsey, Ezekial, Katie, Sadie, and DJ. They were really unstoppable. They only continued to get more and more people out.

Heather and I were still on the bleachers but then balls started flying towards us from somewhere. Heather ran so fast I could've sworn she ran track. I ran the opposite direction managing to dodge three balls thrown my way. I looked around before grabbing a ball and throwing it somewhere towards the field. I heard it hit someone and I looked up and watched as Gwen left the floor rubbing her shoulder.

I didn't mean to get her out but whatever. I ran as more balls were thrown my way. I looked up and saw Tyler just flying balls every direction. He was like a ball machine or something. Two balls he managed to throw really hard and super fast were aimed towards Scott and Mike but they both jumped out of the way which let the balls hit me. One hit me in the fast while the other hit me dead center in the stomach. I could've taken the one that hit my face but the one that hit my stomach took all the breath out of me and I fell to the floor.

As I tried to catch my breath, I swore that I would kick Tyler's ass after I got back up. When I looked up, I was surprised to see Duncan was already doing it for me.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt her!" Duncan was on top of Tyler punching him in the face. All the other guys in the room tried to break it up. I looked away from it. This was the fourth fight to happen between the total drama members and it was only the second day of school. It was like being on the show or anywhere near traces of it plagued you with drama for life.

I held onto my stomach as I tried to get up. As I was pulling myself up, I heard someone come up next to me. "Are you okay?" It was Gwen.

I looked up at her. "Yeah. I will be." She didn't even care for what I said. She still helped me up. I gave her a small thanks and told her I would be fine and I could walk from here. She looks worried but took my word as she walked back to wherever she was. Duncan still had a grip hold on Tyler so he didn't notice me walk out of the gymnasium.

I was going to limp to the nurse's office but I remembered the only nurse we had here was Chef. I decided that I would be just fine all on my own. I held my stomach all the way back to the house of drama. When I got to the stairs inside, I couldn't bring myself to go up the stairs. My stomach was hurting to bad.

I then felt a sensation in my throat as well as my gut. It was familiar. I quickly power walked outside and threw up whatever my stomach needed to bring back up. I coughed as I choked for a bit. When I was all set, I walked back inside and sat on the steps and held onto my stomach. It was numb at first, then it stung, and now the pain was beginning to become unbearable.

At that moment, I knew I couldn't sit this one out alone. I pulled out my phone and texted a very well known contact that never left my phone since the day it was put it. Literally seconds later, there he was coming in through the door. When he saw me, his eyes widened and concern was written all on his face.

He ran over to me and picked my up bridal style. He carried me all the way up to "our" room. He laid me down on my bed and cranked up the A/C just a bit. The pain was making me sweat bullets.

"Where is your first aid kit? I know you have one."

So maybe he did know me somewhat. I pointed to a black bag that sat next to my desk. He grabbed it, opened it and got to work. He walked over to me and lifted my shirt up. His eyes widened and I looked down to see what he was looking at. There on my stomach was a big purple bruise. It was bigger than any bruise I ever had. He tapped it lightly and I flinched.

I was really sore and he could tell. He gave me a couple pain killers before applying some medicine and wrapping my stomach up nice and tight. The compression helped the pain a little and so did the pain killers but it still wasn't enough. He went and got an icepack, and a heating pad. He applied the ice pack first for a little while before applying the heating pad.

I was feeling more relaxed by the minute. As the pain calmed down, so did I. I finally got a good intake on the room. What I saw as Heather's side of the room was now completely changed. The bed had black sheets and posters surrounded the area. The desk looked clear, the dresser had rock stickers on it, and there was something else under the pillows. I could see a little of it sticking out but I couldn't identify what it was.

I looked back in front of me only to meet Duncan's eyes. I smiled at his worried expression and tried to move. It was a bad idea since the pain immediately ran through me again which cause a tear to come down. Duncan's hand wrapped around and he brought me towards him. He put me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me and he shook his leg up and down in an attempt to rock me. He nuzzled my neck and put kisses on it here and there.

"I know it hurts baby but you'll feel better soon." He whispered to me. His presence was soothing and very relaxing. I melted away just by feeling him touch me. Soon I succumbed to sleep with a beautiful dream that followed.

_"Mommy!" Two small kids ran up to me. One boy with black hair and fair skin with blue eyes. One girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. _

_"Hey!" I leaned down and gave them both a great bit hug. I squeezed them before letting them go. "How was school?"_

_"It was fun mommy! Our teacher let us draw! Wanna see?" The little girl asked. _

_"Of course I do!" I smiled brightly at the little girl._

_"Come on Damion! Get your picture out too! It looks really good! Mommy you should see what Damion drew! It looks like the pictures we saw in the big place with all the paintings!"_

_"They're not good..." The little boy said quietly._

_"Yeah huh! They are because I said so and I'm always right!"_

_"Of course you are Cimberly." The little boy heaved a sigh before pulling his picture out of his bookbag. I took a look at Cimberly's and saw an apple tree. "This is so good! I love it!" I kissed her forehead before giving her picture back. I then took a look at Damion's. My eyes widened. _

_The picture was not only gorgeous but it was one of Duncan and I. I had a pregnant belly and Duncan had one hand wrapped around my waist and another was on my belly. We looked so happy together. I smiled at it before I shed a tear._

_"Why are you crying mommy? I'm sorry! I know it's not as good as Cimberly's. But I...I knew you wouldn't like it!" He ran off to his room._

_"Damion wait!" I ran after him hearing his door slam. I knocked slightly on the door. "Damion open up the door for mommy."_

_"No! Go away!"_

_"No, The picture is beautiful Damion. I'm not sad. I'm overjoyed."_

_"You're lying!"_

_"I am not so please...just open up."_

_It took a few minutes before a crying Damion opened the door rubbing his red eyes. I leaned down and gave him a hug and kissed his head. "I love the picture very much."_

_"You do?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes._

_"I do." I hugged him some more before I heard him speak. "Mom when is Dad coming back?"_

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_"Daddy. He left you for somebody else right?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I..."_

_"I don't either." There appeared a cheerful Duncan in the doorway looking spiffy as ever. He sported a black suit. His piercings were taken out and his green hair was gone replaced by his natural black hair._

_"Daddy!" Damion yelled before running to him._

_"Hey! How was you're day?"_

_"It was great! I drew a good picture! and so did Cimberly! I'll go get her!" He ran out of the room in search of his sister. _

_Duncan stared at me as I was still crouched down on the floor._

_"Are you okay babe?" He asked me._

_"When did you get back?" _

_"Not too long ago. I had a long day at work."_

_"So you didn't leave me?"_

_"What? Of course not! Courtney we had this conversation so long ago! Like in high school. I told you I'm never going to leave you ever again!"_

_"But how do I know?!"_

_"Because you love me and I love you and that's that! Just put you're trust in me one last time because that's all I need." He walked up to me and kissed me. "I love you Courtney Alverez. Wait hold on. Is that a ring on your finger? Yeah that's the expensive fucker I bought you so let me try that again. I love you Courtney Calliver and don't you ever forget it." He kissed me again and this time I kissed back._

As our lips touched, I heard the sound of a motor. It wasn't loud but I could still hear it. As I opened my eyes, I saw the air conditioner running on high. I looked around and saw it was already dark outside. I picked up my phone and saw the battery was very low so I plugged it up before checking my messages. I had one from Heather, and another for Duncan.

_From: Heather_

_Yo, I saw Duncan chase after you. You got hit pretty badly. U ok? That bastard didn't hurt when he saw you again? I can change the rooms back if you need me too._

Heather actually being worried about my well being was definitely something I wasn't used too. Maybe she actually was trying to get at least one friend in the world.

_'Yeah I'm fine. He took good care of me.'_ I texted back before checking the message from Duncan.

_From: Duncan_

_I went out for a bit. I'll be back later love._

I didn't reply to his message. I only turned out of bed and got up to stretch my legs. A lot of the abdominal pain had subdued but some was still there but it was more bearable. I walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a soda out of it before gulping it down. As I drank my soda, I heard keys in the door. Duncan was back and he had food in his hand.

"Oh I see the princess has awaken from her royal nap. Sleep well?" He sat the food on his desk before walking over an giving me a kiss on the cheek as he sat down.

"Yeah. I did actually." I smiled as I remembered what went on in the dream.

"I knew yo had to be. You were smiling like an idiot for a while. What were you dreaming about? Me?"

"No! You're so full it! Ugh!"

"Hahaha! I can tell you're lying! Haha! Don't worry. You'll tell me one day now let's get some food in your stomach."

He went out and bought some McDonalds. I wasn't complaining since I was hungry. I didn't eat at all last night thanks to the man that was feeding me at the time. After we were done, he got all cuddled up next to me on my bed. At first, I let him until I remembered earlier today.

"Okay. You can leave now."

"What?" He leaned up and looked at me.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Because I still don't want to be around you."

"You weren't saying that when you were texting me earlier to come help your ass!"

"That was then. This is now. I don't need your services any longer. Go back to Gwen and beg for some forgiveness for some other things that are probably still on your mind!"

"Oh so that's what this is all about? Really Courtney! Come on! I haven't communicated with the girl not once since this morning! I'm officially done with her! We've moved on and all I want it is you!"

"Well you're too late! I'm tired of you playing all these games with me!"

"You play games with me too!"

"But you played them first!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! Stop lying! Now get out!"

"No I'm not!"

"Why?! Why won't you just leave me be!"

"Because I'm done with leaving you! Did you not hear me the first time? I should've never left in the first place!"

"Exactly! So you wasted your chance!"

"Look I'm not going no where Courtney! You can forget it! Plus I live here now."

"Oh well! I don't care because technically you still live in that room across the hall. You're stuff is just here. So get out!"

I started to push on him trying to get him to leave. He was fighting back with all his strength. "I'm not going anywhere so stop trying to get me to leave!"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense! "

"What is it going to take for you to get it through you're thick head that I love you and only you! I think about you constantly and all I want is for us to get that trust back!"

"Well you ruined it so goodbye! Go back to Gwen." I finally got to the door and threw him out successfully.

"Courtney! Open the damn door!" He banged on the door and just like this morning, I ignored him. I went to take another shower but this time, when I was done, he was still banging on the door requesting entry.

"Courtney! Please stop being like this!" He sounded tired now. After a few more minutes, he stopped. I assumed he went somewhere to lay his head for the night. Most likely Gwen's place.

I had on just my towel and my hair was wet from the shower. Laziness overtook me and suddenly I didn't feel like putting on anymore clothes. I walked around looking for something to do and found a book I never finished. I picked it on up and laid down and got to reading. About and hour goes by and decide it's time to stop reading. I insert a bookmark and get up to put my book back.

When I turned around, I saw that little light brown piece that was sticking out from under Duncan's pillow. Curiosity got to me and I went to see what it was. I pulled it from under his pillow and I was shocked.

It was the teddy bear I sent to him for his birthday. It was a medium sized caramel colored teddy bear. I had gotten it for him a while ago so I was surprised he still had it. On the tummy of it got me though. It was a picture from our one year anniversary. He had taken me camping and it was a beautiful getaway trip. The picture was me and him kissing and he held me up against a tree as the sunset reflection bounced off the lake behind us. It was beautiful.

All this time I thought I had lost that picture, he had it. He slept with a teddy bear that I got for him that had a picture of us on it. It was really touching. I smiled as I felt tear roll down my face. Seeing that he really was thinking about me for a while was really heartwarming. I felt bad almost instantly for being such a bitch to him all this time.

Forgetting I didn't really have nothing on, I ran to the door with the teddy bear in hand. I swung the door open just to see him sitting on the floor beside the door. His eyes were closed but I could tell he wasn't asleep.

He opened his eyes and saw me looking down at him on the floor. "Come to curse m out some more?"

I flinched at his tone and the loudness in his voice as it echoed through the hall. "Uh no. You're still here?"

He got up and stretch his legs before turning towards me. "I told you Courtney and I will tell you whenever you want me to. I'm never leaving you no matter what. I just need you to trust me so it can actually happen." He saw my tears as he looked at my face. "You were crying?" I nodded before showing him the teddy bear. "Oh I remember that. We had so much fun that day. You smiled so much because of me that day. It's crazy how much I've fallen for that smile on that pretty face of yours."

He put his hands on both sides of my cheeks as he spoke to me. "Think you can smile for me babe?" And I did. I smiled for him and his lips descended on mine. This kiss was different. It felt just like the one in the dream. Heart soaring. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as possible.

When we pulled apart, he picked me up and we went back into the room. I was still straddled to his lap as we sat on his bed. He was planting kisses on my face until I made him stop. I needed a turn to speak.

"Duncan. Yes. I do love you. More than words can say and actions can prove. So I just need you to do one thing for me, please just never leave me." I started crying again. "I want to be in your arms for the rest of eternity. I want my last name to go and be replaced by yours. I want to be yours. I need to be yours. So please just don't leave me again."

He wiped the tears off of my face. "I never will do that again princess. I promise on our first anniversary." He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Now come here so I can appreciate what you're wearing." He snatched the towel off of me and laid me down.

Another night of moaning, scratching, heat, and lust but most importantly; love.

* * *

**B) Booyah. I stayed up till 3am finishing this for you guys! Feel special! Lol and please review :3 Ya know it makes me happy. Plus it makes me update quicker. :D Love ya guys. See ya when I update (soon)**


End file.
